The Black Rose
by Skyshadow
Summary: “Let our warriors live on, kits will be born and bad blood will be spilled in their favor!”
1. Chapters

**_The Black Rose_**

♣♣♣

**Chapters:**

1. The Burrow

2. The New Arrival

3. The Fifth Moon

4. The Scars

5. The Training Begins

6. The Night Walk

7. The Twolegs

8. The Sign

9. The Flower

10. The Heart

11. The Little Ones

12. The New Day

13. The Murder

14. The Deadly Smoke

15. The Argument

16. The Apprenticeship

17. The Battle

18. The New Apprentice

19. The Snow

20. The Hunger

21. The Happening

22. The Moments

23. The Other Sign

24. The Roses

25. The Dreams

26. The Ghost

27. The Haunting

28. The Bear

29. The Saving

30. The End For Now (Epologue)

_Note: the Sequel will be coming out summer 2006, called the Lonely River _

_Blackrose_ © Chrie Philly

Warriors © Kate Cary and Cherith Baldry (Erin Hunter)


	2. The Burrow

_**Chapter #1 The Burrow - **_

The fern bushes and the trees hid the small brown queen walking though her territory. Although it was her own, she was quiet and careful until she reached her destination, the Thunderpath. Feared by most cats and many animals among the forest It was only a few tail lengths long and seemed deserted and quiet at the moment. The dusky brown she-cat looked around and convinced herself to cross the hard, dirty and cold earth made of rock. Her nose twitched at the fowl scent but she struggled on until she was on ShadowClan territory. A Monster flashed past, it's red coat blinding her in the sun. Once on the other side she looked for a black-gray pelt. Then a tom cat came before her. His dark gray, almost black, coat seemed to soak in the few sun rays left in the blood colored sky and his amber eyes met hers. Her ThunderClan sent mixed in with his ShadowClan's and they came to a old fox burrow and carefully went inside.

_"It's so nice to see you again, Cedarheart. I was worried after your last battle with WindClan that you went on hunting with StarClan."_

_"I couldn't leave my mate before my kin was to be born. You know that, Mousefur."_

The she-cat licked the tom's cheek. _"I fear my Clan will be angered in my behavior. I'm not following the warrior code as I should. StarClan looks upon me with disappointment, so does my father Redtail and my mother Dappletail, I wish I could still see them without looking to the stars."_

"_StarClan understands our love as does Redtail and Dappletail. StarClan sees beautiful strong kits from us and is proud. When you see the stars tonight, they should wink at you in approval! I have seen them speak to me, they tell stories, legends, and hold the clans together. They see us as we are but, they can not stop a heart from beating to bleeding. We choose our own destiny, not StarClan."_

Mousefur staggered back. Her swollen belly churned and shook. It soon calmed down and Cedarheart looked at her longingly. Mousefur's tail met his and the tails seemed to dance together.

_"Who's the fake father? Your clan will wonder who the kits' father is. Though, you could not tell them if you choose not to but, they might get suspicious, we have been meeting a lot." _Cedarheart said, disappointed that no one would know that they were his kits, but he had a point.

_"Rainwhisker, he thinks that he is but, I do not love him as I love you... You must understand." _Mousefur sighed, something inside her kicked _"Sometimes, I can't believe I'm breaking the warrior code. I feel terrible, like a kitty-pet being scolded, it's not fair, I wish to be with you for every moment of my life!" _She blinked,_ "I know, I will let my kits or kit see you if I can escape the camp. I promise."_

The dark tom nodded and licked his mate. _"A patrol might come soon so you best be leaving. I will think of you when I look to the stars, my love!"_

Mousefur mewed a good-bye and scampered out of the burrow, looked around and bounded to her territory. Stopping only to sniff for Twolegs, ShadowClan, and gasoline. Cedar watched her small shape leave his gaze. His heart leaped back, he wanted to follow but it told him not to. He walked past some toadstools and to the camp.

He walked into the marshy land and quickly licked his pelt to get the ThunderClan scent off of his dark gray pelt and sighed. He slowly went back to his camp with his tail dragging. He already missed Mouse fur and wanted her to be at his side. He wished that he had been born in ThunderClan where there was much more food, warmth and forest. The air was fresh and prey was easy to get. The fact that they didn't get sick also stabbed at his heart. Green cough always travels though his clan quickly. He was actually glad that his kin was being born in such a beautiful and happy place. He soon discovered he was back in the ShadowClan camp and he settled down for a long rest in the warrior's den even though it was still a sunny morning.


	3. The New Arrival

_**Chapter #2 The New Arrival - **_

Every cat in ThunderClan had to of heard Mousefur's screams across the camp. Even StarClan seemed to shrink back. Ferncloud and Cinderpelt stayed by Mousefur's side during her time in need. The water broke and Mousefur began screeching out curses. Firestar and Sandstorm winced but smiled, there would be a lot more warriors in ThunderClan after many moons than ever before. Brambleclaw sent out patrols for Firestar, who wanted to see the kits and many cats went hunting to get away from Mousefur but Rainwhisker was at her side.

_"It's coming!"_ Ferncloud exclaimed. Blood splattered on the new moss that the apprentices put out earlier that day. A kit was lying before them. It squeaked and wailed and wagged its little tail and head around. It's eyes were glued closed and it's ears could not hear. It had blackish-dark gray fur and a pink nose. It hiccuped and cooed, then hiccuped again.

Rainwhisker's blue eyes flashed onto the kit. It sure was cute. It was a female and looked black in the cold night that was fading in. To a strange manner, it looked a lot like a ShadowClan or WindClan cat instead of a ThunderClan. Like Crowfeather or Cedarheart, not him. But, he didn't object, it had to be his kit, and if it wasn't, he would still be like a father to it, to love it and teach it life, death, love, hate, enemies, friends, seasons, animals, weather, stars, and the senses.

_"She looks pitch black in the night. Though her heart is quiet pure, and she is of a great clan, she shall be called Blackkit for her black-gray pelt."_ Mousefur said happily, but in pain. Everyone seemed to agree. The kit's pink nose twitched and smelt for it's mother milk.

"_So It was only one kit? There is usually more in a litter."_ Ferncloud though out loud.

_"Well she looks just like-- She will be much stronger if she is born as one. That means I probably wont run out of milk!"_ Mousefur glanced at Rainwhisker for a moment. He was looking at his paws, but grinning.

Rainwhisker saw Mousefur look at him and he padded over. He licked the kit who was currently nursing. _"She is beautiful."_ He said looking at Mousefur wonderingly. Mousefur was indeed more beautiful though. He said good-bye and left the nursery.

After a week Rainwhisker walked into the nursery. Ferncloud was nursing her kits and Dustpelt was cuddling her. Mousefur was licking Blackkit very carefully. Rainwhisker lied next to her and licked her fur. She purred softly. _'Maybe I do love Rainwhisker' _she thought. His tongue reached her face and she was happy someone in her clan loved her but she had to tell Rainwhisker the truth.

_"Rainwhisker, can I ask you something?"_ Her tone was soft but stern.

_"What is It?"_ He said stopping what he was doing.

"_I would assume you would know..."_

"_I do know, Blackkit will be a strong warrior, no matter who the father is. She looks like Crowfeather or Cedarheart. But, if she is mine then what were you going to tell me?"_

"_You do know... I'm sorry, I love you Rainwhisker, but I'm not in love with you, I love Cedarheart and I can't break away from him..."_

"_I understand... Many cats have gone through that in different ways."_

"_Really?" _Mousefur asked as Blackkit went to sleep.

"_Yes, I've been to a bunch of gatherings, if you think about it, Bluefur mated with Oakheart, and Crowfeather fell in love with Feathertail, and Yellowfang fell in love with Raggedpelt, and she was a medicine cat then and even our leader Firestar has fallen in love with a medicine cat." _Rainwhisker explained clearly.

"_Wow, I never thought of it like that... it's like as all of us have secrets. My other kit Graystripe, before he was taken away fell in love with a RiverClan cat named Silverstream and they had two kits, Stormfur and Feathertail."_

"_I've heard of that too. See, there is nothing wrong with you. Because you are you!"_ He grinned.

"_Your right! I will continue to stay 'Me' also."_ She licked the gray warrior, "_Thank you."_

"_Care for some water vole?"_


	4. The Fifth Moon

_**Chapter #3 The Fifth Moon - **_

Blackkit's eyes opened after 2 weeks, she learned to walk, run, jump, and leap after 2 months, and she could speak fairly well, she knew how to be polite and stern. Rainwhisker and Mousefur were amazed at how beautiful she had become too. She had a shimmering dark gray pelt. Her most stunning feature had to of been her eyes. They were large and violet. She was the only cat known to have these kinds of eyes, which was most unusual. Some say StarClan has blessed her, though some didn't. Mousefur and Rainwhisker taught her good, never kill unless necessary, don't attack another cat if it is off guard, everything should be fair. They also taught her how to eat meat, flee danger, and one of the most importantly, who her real dad was. They told stories of Cedarheart, and Blackkit was eager to meet her real father. Blackkit would become a apprentice in one moon and Mousefur was trying to find out who would make the best mentor. Sootfur seemed to catch her eye one day and she told Firestar. The light gray warrior was delighted and Blackkit started to get along with him. He was gentle and understanding, and because he was Rainwhisker's brother, he cared much about Blackkit.

_"Hi, Sootfur!"_

_"Hey, Blackkit! Want to play a new game with me?"_

_"Sure!" _Blackkit looked eager to learn and play with her best friend.

_"Okay, See here is what you do, watch closely."_

Sootfur rolled over four walnut shells. He put a bit of meat under one. Then he lined them up and started switching the walnut shells to different place with the tip of his muzzle. The walnut shell with the meat was the second to the left before but, Blackkit lost track of it now. Sootfur soon stopped.

_"So, do you know?"_

Blackkit sniffed the air. The meat was the third to the right, It was in the same place as before!

_"There!"_ She pointed with her paw to the one she thought it was.

_"Good, your using your nose!"_ He gave her pink nose a quick lick. Blackkit ate the bit of meat and went to get some more to share with the young gray warrior.

Mousefur saw this and grinned. Sootfur was to be Blackkit's mentor and Mousefur was going to make sure of that. Sootfur started sharing tongues with Blackkit and was teaching her how to do it. _'Tonight'_ Mouse fur thought, _'I will take her to see her true father. She is ready, all I have to do is make sure no one looks for me or her, I will tell Rainwhisker, he can keep a secret._

Blackkit and Mousefur scrambled through the forest and eventually reached the Thunderpath. Mousefur picked her up by the neck fur and carried across after she saw it was safe. She waited by a bush and a dark gray pelt brushed up against Blackkit's. She squeaked and looked up at the large tom cat above her. His amber eyes fell upon her like dark moons. Blackkit ran behind her mother and hid. She was panting heavily and her heart pounded wildly. Her throat rumbled and out came a odd noise. It sounded like _hiss. _The large cat purred and started rubbing up against Mousefur.

_"Get away from Mommy, you stinky crow food!"_

The large cat purred again and Mousefur started purring too. The amber eyes of the tom's met Blackkit's violet eyes. He walked over to the kit.

_"I'm your father, Cedarheart. But, I'm not in the same clan as you. I've wanted to meet you for moons..." _His voice trailed off.

Blackkit stared at him, large eyes getting wider, _"Daddy? I've always wanted to meet you! Mommy, you said ShadowClan was stinky but not this stinky!"_ She laughed a little and licked her father's chest. She started playing with him, chasing his tail and such. _'So this is my father, he's huge!_' she thought. After a hour Blackkit settled down and Mousefur and Cedarheart started to talk.

_"She is beautiful..."_ Cedarheart winced. He had a beautiful daughter and she knew him! His stabbing heart for moons was repaired and full of love. _"You must go, now! A ShadowClan patrol is now out. You'll be a great warrior, my daughter. I'm sorry we did not get to talk longer or meet before but, maybe we could meet again. Good-bye, Blackkit"_

Mousefur licked him, He licked Mousefur and then Blackrose, who already missed him so, she wanted to stay with him, but couldn't it was too dangerous and ShadowClan didn't always accept half-clans. Plus, she wanted to stay with her mother, Sootfur, and Rainwhisker.

_"Bye Daddy!"_ Blackkit called after she crossed the border.


	5. The Scars

_**Chapter #4 The Scars - **_

As Blackkit tried to get back to the camp she found herself stuck. She started wailing for her mother. Thorns surrounded her and one wrong move and she could get badly injured. Mousefur ran over and looked for her daughter, then found her. Blackkit was stuck in a thorn bush. Mousefur reached her paw in but was quickly stabbed by a thorn. She pulled back and began licking her paw and then looked for a way to get Blackkit out of the bush. Mousefur reached in again, now with her head, and grabbed Blackkit by her neck fur, and pulled her out, The thorns cut across her body, they were about as big as Blackkit's paws.. Blackkit wailed even louder now and cried helplessly. Mousefur saw blood running across her small face and tiny body. She ran into Leafstone once she entered the camp.

_"What happened?"_ Leafstone gasped.

_"Thorn bush, please help her!"_

Leafstone ran into the split rock den were she worked and came back with poppy seeds and cobwebs. Working quickly she placed some cobwebs on her limp body.

_"Chew the poppy seeds for the pain, Blackkit, keep your eyes closed or you will get blood in them."_ Leafstone said quickly. She placed the cobwebs over her face were it was bleeding. Rainwhisker and Sootfur then ran over to Mousefur. They stopped and stared at their 'kin'.

_"I heard Blackkit got stuck in a thorn bush, is she Okay?" _Sootfur gasped.

_"She will be, i hope"_ Leafstone quivered.

Mousefur got really scared. Blackkit was still too little to see her father. Mousefur should of waited until she was a warrior or a bit older. After a long day Mousefur slept in the nursery waiting for her beloved daughter to get better. She could die easily from loss of blood, and it would be Mousefur's second kit to lose, after Graystripe.

Firestar voice rang out among the camp_. "Would all cats able to catch their own prey gather below Highrock."_

The cats gathered below Firestar and looked up at him with awe. _"Today we are brought together to add another apprentice to our collection." _He purred at his little joke. Few joined in. Wrenpaw snorted._ "Anyways," _He continued on, peering at the apprentice, Wrenpaw, who was a dark brown she-cat with a long tail and a tabby coat and white face, _" We have been brought here to give Blackkit her new name and mentor. As StarClan has shown me it is time for her training."_

Blackkit jumped up the rock. Three scars were planted on the right side of her face. Two of them seemed to run through her violet eye, looking like one of those of ShadowClan. Her dark gray fur and slender body made it easy to see why many cats thought she was of WindClan. Her boldness and strength made it seem as if she was a part of RiverClan. Her spirit and smarts made her a true ThunderClan cat, to be a great warrior, and this was her first step.

_"For now on you shall be known as Blackpaw" _Firestar paused, _"And your mentor shall be, Sootfur. You two share a great friendship and I hope you can pass on all you have learned from Longtail, to Blackpaw."_

_"I shall, Firestar"_ Sootfur said, his gray coat shining in the sunlight. _"Our training shall begin at dawn, be ready, Blackpaw!"_


	6. The Training Begins

_**Chapter #5 The Training Begins - **_

Blackpaw padded up to her new mentor. Sootfur looked at her happily. Today was the day to prove he was a great warrior and teacher to not only his kin, but his clan. He started with the basics. Scent was very important. He showed Blackpaw around the borders of the clans. what took him aback the most was how much she knew about ShadowClan, such as their scent and where the border was. Blackpaw also knew how to cross the Thunderpath and look out for the Monsters' shimmering pelts and the Twolegs around them or inside their bellies. Other than that, he taught her that Sunningrocks was ThunderClan's and not RiverClan's and that any cat from RiverClan there is to be warned off or taken to Firestar.

_"RiverClan has been trying to get this place for a while now. Mousefur's father helped fight for this place. I never knew Redtail but I heard he was a great deputy."_

_"I want to be a deputy when I grow up, too!"_

_"You know, when your deputy you cannot have any kits. It gets too hard to do duties while also trying to take care of a litter of kits. While you a warrior and get pregnant, you become a queen, when you kits become a apprentice, like you, you go back to a warrior!" _ Sootfur explained.

_"Oh, maybe I don't want to be a deputy, I want to be the prettiest queen!"_ Blackpaw exclaimed, _"I'll have a lot of kits who are as beautiful as me! I will name them after what happens while they are being born, like if it snows, Snowkit, or it's sunny, Sunkit or Lightkit."_

_"Bragging wont get you anywhere. You should think more about training, you are too young to be a queen, anyways."_

Blackpaw sighed. _"But, I met daddy only a moon ago. Why is he in another clan?"_

_"What? Rainwhisker is in ThunderClan just like you and Mousefur."_ Sootfur said a little loudly.

_"Mommy let me meet him. His name is Cedar-- Uh-oh, you don't know." _ Blackpaw closed her mouth.

_"Rainwhisker is not your father? But--"_ Sootfur trailed off.

_"What's wrong?"_ Blackpaw asked, cocking her head to the side, pretending nothing happened.

_"CEDARHEART! Your half-clan and Mousefur has broken the warrior code. I must tell Firestar!"_

"_No!" _Blackpaw mewed loudly. Sootfur stopped.

_"I must, you should not be here!"_

_"Brambleclaw is here and he is half ShadowClan."_ Blackpaw said, her temper rising.

_'Why is he acting so odd?'_ She thought

_"You have a point..."_ He said slowly. He sat down to think. Blackpaw watched sadly, _'What if he tells Firestar? Mommy will be doomed!'_

_"I wont tell but, you must follow my orders and never go to ShadowClan!"_ He said leering at her violet eyes.

_"Okay... I wont ever go to ShadowClan, Sootfur! I shall be loyal to ThunderClan."_

_"Then lets start on hunting prey. Hey look, there's a rabbit over there!"_ He whispered in her ear, trying to stay calm.


	7. The Night Walk

_**Chapter #6 The Night Walk - **_

Blackpaw learned quickly, as she usually did. She was a skilled hunter and was very good at climbing trees quietly and catching small birds. Once she even ran into a owl, only to be shoved off the branch, unhurt, thankfully. Later on the owl and her started to stare each other down when they got the chance. Blackpaw was impressed by the way the owl's huge eyes fell upon her like moons. He could also turn his head this way and that. He was silent at flying and caught animals very easily. One night he came to the ground to greet her instead of the trees where he stood hidden. Blackpaw was alone but the owl came closer until they were less that a tail length apart. He was a Short-eared owl. His yellow eyes looked into her violet eyes.

_"What do you want?"_ He hooted.

Blackpaw shrunk back. _'Could this owl speak cat or could she speak owl?'_ She thought. There have been reports of cats that could understand dog and Twolegs, _'Could I understand owl?' _She thought again.

_"So?" _The owl said, confused.

_"I just.. I don't know, I see you up there everyday and you look lonely... I just thought--"_

The owl cut her off, _"I'm not lonely...anymore."_ He said. His beak seemed to form a smile. _"I'm Mooneye, nice to meet you."_

He held his talon out, Blackpaw put her paw out and he shook it. _"I'm Blackpaw. I come from ThunderClan. Our camp is over there."_ She pointed with her claw.

"_Ah, yes, I'm aware of your camp. I fly over it many times at night. You guys are noisy sleepers. But, then again, we owls have great hearing. But, I wonder, how did you learn to speak owl?"_ Mooneye asked.

"_What do you mean, I thought you could speak cat." _Blackpaw though aloud.

"_I can only hear other owls, do you think you have special powers?"_

"_What, powers, never. Only StarClan grants special cats powers, Like medicine cats and leaders. Even amazing warriors and lions and tigers. I'm only crowfood. A coward. I learned half-clans are horrible monsters that should be punished, that's all I am, a monster. My fangs shall grow huge and so will my claws. I will become ugly like a dog and kill anything in my path. I will laugh at the little beings and blood will spread. I will--"_

"_Who told you that?"_

"_No one really, my mentor said that half-clans aren't allowed..."_

"_Do you know any other half-clans?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Are they horrible monsters?"_

"_No, I guess not... Your right! Thank you, I think I'm over that!" _She sighed with quick relief. _"May StarClan watch over us tonight... Oh, I guess owls--"_ Blackpaw cut off

"_StarClan, watches over the forest, not just the cats, we are all aware of its being."_ He said silently, _"My father taught me more than hunting, StarClan is life, death, and after death, from mice to hawks, from cats to dogs." _

_"Silverpelt sure looks beautiful tonight." _She said. Mooneye smiled at the stars and looked at Blackpaw.

_"It sure does.." _He paused, then cocked his head. _"Someone's coming. You know were to find me, Blackpaw!" _He silently flew up to his hollow and waved goodbye with his talon. Blackpaw waved also.

Blackpaw expected to see Sootfur running at her or at least Mousefur, but a new scent drifted into her pink nose, not of any clan she has heard of. A black cat burst through the ferns in front of her. He stopped and stared at the small dark gray cat. He was a sleek and skinny tom with black fur and a tiny white dash on his chest along with a white tipped tail. His green eyes met her violet eyes.

_"You are of ThunderClan?"_ He asked out of breath.

Blackpaw nodded, _"And you are of... What are you of?"_ What she was really wondering is was, _'Am I in danger. Was this black cat a rouge? Should I run to Firestar?'_

_"I'm Ravenpaw and I--"_

_"Look too old to be a apprentice."_ Blackpaw pointed out.

"_I'm not a apprentice, I left ThunderClan a long time ago when I was a apprentice. This is my name, so it's stuck. Who are you?"_

_"I'm Blackpaw, I'm the daughter of Mousefur and--"_

_"Mousefur! Oh Great StarClan, Mousefur had kits?" _Ravenpaw laughed.

_"Hey, don't make fun of Mommy."_ She snarled.

_"You look too beautiful to be Mousefur's kit, thats all I mean."_ Ravenpaw shuffled and paused _"Um, so you said you are in ThunderClan?"_


	8. The Twolegs

_**Chapter #7 The Twolegs -** _

Blackpaw knew she wouldn't forget Ravenpaw. His slender and sleek body and pelt made her eyes water and his voice seemed to calm her down. The fact that that he called her beautiful made her heart sing. But, this cat was not of her clan and she knew they could never have a relationship, unless the news that Ravenpaw brought that night got worse. Ravenpaw claimed that Twolegs have been settling around the farm him and another cat lived on. Maybe if the Twolegs took over the farm, then Ravenpaw would come back to ThunderClan to become a warrior and the other cat he lived among. Suddenly, a loud racket came from the thicket which Blackpaw was playing in.

_"Oh, I know her, she's in ThunderClan."_ A familiar voice whispered

Blackpaw turned and her heart jumped. It was Ravenpaw again, strangely how she was just thinking about him... Then again, she was always thinking about him. A black and white tom followed behind him.

_"Oh, hello...again, back so soon?"_ Blackpaw mewed, happily.

_"Twolegs have taken over the farm and building nests around them. We have come to stay with your clan until we can find a new home." _The older cat claimed.

"_Why don't you just join ThunderClan? There is always room for more warriors." _Blackpaw pointed out, glancing at Ravenpaw's happy face.

_"I'm getting too old to fight, But, I guess I could get used to forest life.."_ The black and white cat sighed.

_"Well I guess you would be a elder because you have no warrior training, they don't fight or hunt anyways." _Blackpaw paused, _"I'm Blackpaw."_

_"I'm Barley, and this is Ravenpaw, but, I guess you knew that."_ Barley said, eying the two cats.

_"Well lets get to camp, I waited moons to become a warrior! If the great Firestar will let me!"_ Ravenpaw mewed.

Blackpaw couldn't help staring at Ravenpaw as they walk to the camp. She wanted to do all she could to get his attention. He often glanced behind him and said a simple _"What?"_ or "_Huh?"_ and once, _"Do I have a bug on my head?" _Blackpaw wondered if this is what Mousefur called as love at first sight, she said she and Cedarheart fell in love the first time they lied eyes on each other. Could this be what Blackpaw was experiencing? Love? Ravenpaw couldn't possibly be in love with her, but, if there was that possibility than Blackpaw would stick with it.

Before she knew it she was outside Firestar's den waiting for Barley and Ravenpaw to become a part of ThunderClan. Firestar jumped onto Highrock and called everyone to gather below.

_"We have come together to add onto ThunderClan, sadly, my old friends here have been taken from their home by our new enemies the Twolegs, and as they continue to destroy the forests around us they kill part of us and we need more cats to keep us, the forest, and StarClan alive. I call upon StarClan to look upon these two cats. Ravenpaw,"_ Firestar looked upon his old friend, _"You have waited too long to become a warrior. Know that Tigerstar has been banished and killed and I suppose you want to try clan life again?" _Ravenpaw nodded. _"Then you shall be given your new warrior name, For now on you shall be known as Ravenwing and Barley you shall be known as Barleyfoot. I expect you two to follow the warrior code and help protect this clan from danger." _He stared at Barleyfoot_, "You have no training and are too old to be a Warrior, you can join the elders in their den."_ He leaped off Highrock. Ravenwing walked over and gave Firestar's shoulder after he gave him a lick on the head.

_"So Ravenwing? That's a nice name." _Blackpaw was the only one who wanted to talk to the black cat. Known to many as a ShadowClan spy, they stared at him bewildered.

_"Yes, I hope you get a very nice name too,"_ He gave her a quick lick, _"Lets get something to eat, I'm starved!"_

Blackpaw raced Ravenwing to the fresh kill pile and she got out a magpie. There was not much left so she chose to share with Ravenwing. He looked at the bird with disappointment.

_"Where is all the meat? Why is the pile so small?"_

_"The Twolegs have taken almost everything from us..."_ Blackpaw sighed.

_"But, how do you live? And --"_ He just noticed how skinny Blackpaw was, and the rest of the clan. He was quite plump. He saw many trees missing from the forest and finally noticed how smelly the air was_. "It's terrible here..."_

Blackpaw sighed, _"You should see WindClan and ShadowClan!"_

She licked his cheek and they began sharing tongues. She knew she felt love because Ravenwing was all she could feel.

Blackpaw Came back to camp with two mice and a squirrel in her mouth. She gave the two mice to Squirreltail and her mate Brambleclaw, who were currently struggling with there newly born kits. They suckled rapidly at their mother's belly which wasn't swollen anymore. Bramble looked down at them. His amber eyes full of love. He licked Squirreltail's cheek and left the nursery with a mouse in his mouth. Blackpaw nodded good-bye to Squirreltail and Squirreltail gave a silent thank you. The dark she-cat trotted over to Sootfur and dropped the squirrel. She started to eat it and started listening to Sootfur talking to Firestar.

_"It seems that Blackpaw is learning quickly..."_ Firestar spotted Blackpaw, _"Oh, I was just talking to Sootfur about your training."_

_"Did you bring back more fresh kill?"_ Sootfur asked, looking at the squirrel.

_"Yes, I gave two mice to Squirreltail and Brambleclaw._" She took a big bite out of her squirrel.

_"You are learning quickly, Blackpaw.." _Fireheart paused, _"I believe you will be a great warrior, I also believe that you two should start on fighting."_ With that he walked away to his den with Brambleclaw following close behind.

_"A great warrior! Did you hear that, Sootfur?"_

Sootfur nodded and they both headed for the gorse tunnel, to begin fighting practice.


	9. The Sign

_**Chapter #8 The Sign -**_

Blackpaw was almost a full warrior, only a moon or two more with Sootfur and she should be a warrior by Leaf-fall. She was great at running and rolling away from a enemy cat. She could climb and leap so well that Sootfur claimed she was a gift from StarClan... She was great at digging up mice and voles too. Which she taught to the other apprentices. All the cats that were apprentices when she became a apprentice where now warriors and new kits were being born. Squirrelflight had a her litter of three kits a little more than a moon ago, with Ashfur or Brambleclaw, nobody really knew. The Twolegs seemed to stop a little on what they were doing and seemed to want to wait till New-Leaf. Oaktree learned a bit of fighting moves from the new apprentices and elders. Ravenwing and Blackpaw seemed to get closer each day or, Blackpaw is dreaming. Everything was going good for ThunderClan so far.

_"Hey Leafpool, having any trouble?" _Spiderleg asked, _"I could help."_

_"No not at the moment, but thanks anyways!"_ She gave his ear a quick lick and then walked off into Cinderpelt's den.

Spiderleg walked to the nursery to check up on his mate, Whitefrost. She was expecting a litter very soon and he wanted to make sure she was a comfortable as possible.

_"Everything seems to be going well, the forest is starting to grow back and prey is coming too."_ Ravenwing told Blackpaw.

_"Isn't it great?"_ She asked happily, _"Everything is lovely and beautiful!"_ She started to dance around. Ravenwing laughed and joined her.

_"Let's go hunt!"_ The black cat suggested after a moment of dizziness.

_"I'm beat... This is the third bird I've caught next to the two mice and a vole!"_ Blackpaw whined.

_"May I ask you a question?"_ Ravenwing asked.

"_Well you just did..I'm kidding. Go ahead."_

_"Where did your scars come from, a heroic battle?"_ He asked looking at the right side of her face.

_"No, a thorn bush, I got stuck in one when I was really little. If my Mom and Leafpool didn't help me I would of got more injured and I would of bled to death..." _She looked at her paws and secretly thanked StarClan for giving her life.

_"Oh..."_ They picked up their prey and walked back to camp.

_'Who should be the next warrior?"_ Firestar asked BrambleClaw

_"How about Littlepaw? Or Wrenpaw, she's been training for moons!"_

A light breeze flew into the cave. A few leaves flew in and a certain thing caught Firestar's and Graystripe's eye and right then and there they knew who was to be the next warrior.

♣ ♣ ♣

Then a owl flew away from the den, his wings creating a small breese and more leafs flew into the cave. A black pettle fell from his beak to the ground next to sleeping Ravenwing.


	10. The Flower

_**Chapter #9 The Flower -**_

Firestar called another gathering under Highrock. He was to make a apprentice a warrior but this was no ordinary gathering because Brambleclaw and Firestar believed that StarClan have sent a sign. Wrenpaw and Blackpaw came out of the apprentices den, their eyes filled with sleep.

_"I have had a sign from StarClan. They told me who would be the next warrior. But not just any warrior, a true warrior who could defend the camp and fight amazingly in any battle, who could hunt, leap, and hunt like no other."_Firestar paused and looked at the cats and stopped at one. _"Wrenpaw, Littlepaw, and Blackpaw, It was between you three but StarClan has sent the sign that chose which one." _Brambleclaw padded up to him.

"_StarClan has sent this... Black Rose!" _Brambleclaw said holding the rose in his mouth. It's pettle were pitch black and the thorns on it looked like the ones from the thorn bush. Then Blackpaw knew it was her, it all worked together. The rose was from the thorn bush from so long ago and the same three thorns were on it because of the light blood stain. The blood smelt fresh even though it was from when she was a little kit.

_"Blackpaw..." _Firestar paused, _"It is you, StarClan sent. I call upon my warrior ancestors to look upon this apprentice. She has learned your noble code and is ready to become a warrior. You shall now be known as Blackrose, I believe you will be the next true warrior of ThunderClan." _Firestar bowed. Other cats stared at her with envy and awe but the only cats that looked at her longingly were Mousefur, Rainwhisker, Sootfur, and... Ravenwing!

"_Blackrose.. what a beautiful name..." _Ravenwing walked over to her and gave her a quick lick. He picked up something off the ground. "I found this next to me in the warrior's den." It was a black flower pettle from the black rose. Blackrose looked at it sadly, she did not want to be the cat everyone looked up to, Sootfur was right she should be in ShadowClan.

_"I'm not meant to be here,"_ She wailed, _"I must not be who StarClan is talking about! I'm a terrible apprentice and I should be among ShadowClan!"_

Mousefur stared at her daughter and the cats around stared at Mousefur.

_"You are half clan?"_ Ravenwing asked.

Mousefur sighed, _'They should know' _She thought. _"Rainwhisker was not my mate and Blackpa-- I mean Blackrose is not his kin." _Mousefur paused. _"A while ago we went to ShadowClan to ask then how the Twolegs were treating then and that's when I caught Cedarheart's eye, and It was love at first sight..."_

Almost everyone gasped. Firestar walked over to Mousefur and looked at her sternly, "_No more visits to ShadowClan for you! I want you to stay in the camp for now on!"_

_"That's it? I've been doing that for moons, I've been avoiding gatherings to just so I can't see his face again. I cannot put Blackrose through that trouble, It's because I took her to ShadowClan that she has those wicked scars, I could of killed her and I never want that to happen again. That rose is a reminder of that pain. Please destroy it..."_

Firestar could smell Mousefur's fear scent and he knew that she was not lying.

The only one who talked to Blackrose for half a moon was Ravenwing. His warm body cuddle hers as they slept happily in the warrior's den. He kept close to her like a mother and her kit, a predator stalking prey, a Twoleg and it's monster. Blackrose could tell he truely loved her and wanted to be with her for the rest of his life, but something else was also on Blackrose's mind.. Cedarheart. He never went to the gatherings that Blackrose went to and when she asked Ravenwing to help he couldn't find him either. Reports of a battle between WindClan and ShadowClan buzzed around her mind like a bee and it's lovely flower that it was to suckle like a hungry kit. She urged to know what happened, she didn't want her father dead and Mousefur sure didn't want that either. Rainwhisker was at her side almost all the day. But today Mousefur looked happy and merry and she padded over to her daughter, love was filled in her eyes.

_"Blackrose, I have great news!"_ Mousefur exclaimed, Rainwhisker boldly and proudly standing beside his mate.

_"What?"_ Blackrose wanted to know very badly, she needed good news.

_"Rainwhisker and I are going to have our first kits, together!"_ Mousefur mewed loudly and then she licked the dark gray warrior.

_"That's wonderful!"_ Sootfur said padding up to his former apprentice and brother.

_"Wow, it's great!"_ She looked at her mother's swollen belly and wondered why she hasn't noticed it before. Her future half-brothers and sisters squirming around inside her mother's belly made her purr. She licked her mother and said a silent good-bye to her kin and walked over to Ravenwing who was gnawing on a vole. Her belly churned.

She walked over to the black cat and sat down beside him_. "Guess what!"_ She smiled.

_"What?"_ The dark cat's green eyes met her violet ones.

_"My mother isn't the only one who is kitting soon..."_


	11. The Heart

_**Chapter #10 The Heart -**_

Blackrose's secret was only with Ravenwing. She often, as a kit, asked her mother about mating. She claimed it was different for all cats. Some thought it was a way to express love. Some thought it was just so there were more kits and others thought it was a painful and annoying experience. Blackrose wanted to find out for her own, and it ended up getting her pregnant. Ravenwing and Blackrose enjoyed cuddling more. Blackrose thought of it a bit painful and odd, being her first time but she thought of her own kits who would in about 1 or 2 moons would be learning from their new mother and father. She could hardly wait but, she just became a warrior and ended up mating when she was a apprentice. Since she was naturally skinny she only looked like she had been eating too much, instead of being pregnant.

_"Hello, Rose." _Said Ravenwing, calling her by her sobriquet, or nickname.

_"Hey, Ravenwing!" _She bounded up to her dark mate and licked his cheek. He gave out a loud purr.

_"I bet the kits will be scalawags like me. We need a good new scamp!" _He gave out another purr.

_"We should tell Mousefur, I'm sure she will be very happy, too!" _Blackrose acctully thaught her mother would be mad that right after a few moons of being a warrior that she got herself into a big mess of raising her kits.

_"I'm glad we are getting to talk," _Mousefur said while walking through the forest with her daughter. Ravenwing and Rainwhisker stayed behind_. "I need to show you something..."_ Her voice trailed. He eyes were full of sadness.

_"I need to tell you something too, but please show me first," _She looked at her mother and saw the sadness in her brown eyes, Blackrose winced.

_"Here,"_ The dusky brown queen lead her to the Thunderpath.

"_I'm not crossing!"_ Blackrose hissed, the smell of smoke, Twolegs, and gas filled her pink nose. Her skinny body back into a bit of bramble. Also remembering her last encounter with the road of tar.

_"We are not crossing..."_ Mousefur sighed.

_"Oh, is this about Cedarheart?"_

Mousefur gasped and her feet buckled and she fell to the ground. She cursed, shivered, and sputtered to herself.

Her odd behaver scared Blackrose_. "STOP!"_

Mousefur froze she looked up. Her tear-glands over powered with tsunamis of water. Blackrose's violet eyes dropped. _'Where was Cedarheart?'_

Like Mousefur read her mind she said on word. "_There..."_ She looked up at Silverpelt. It was filled with the stars of warriors, kits, apprentices, deputies, leaders, and elders of all the clans that did not make it. Blackrose felt a wave of dread, disappointment, sadness, and anger rush over her.

_"Why didn't you tell me he was dead..."_ Blackrose cried out.

_"I couldn't, you looked so happy and I was going to be kitting soon, I didn't want to break you heart."_

_"I do have a broken heart now," _She suddenly thought._ "How did he die?"_

_"I came her a couple sun rises ago on patrol and saw him on the other side. He was so happy he leaped across the Thunderpath and on the second leap a Monster..."_ She trailed off. The looked up at Blackrose, skipping that part of her tale _"I knew he was dead the moment that his heart fall in front of my paws... It was still beating."_

Blackrose saw her mother grow white and dizzy. She felt it too. Cedarheart's heart right in front of her seemed to be a nightmare every time she closed her eyes. The two cats yowled and cried out in the night until they regained their strength again.

_"Mother, I'm going to be kitting, soon."_

_"I know I am,"_ Mousefur replied.

_"I know you are but so am I!"_ Blackrose said.

Mousefur starred at her. Shock hit her like lightning. But she didn't show any expression_. "Just like me and Runningwind, mates at such a young age..."_

_"Runningwind?" _Blackrose asked._ 'How many mates has she had?'_

_"Runningwind was my first mate. We had only one kit also. You probably know him as Graystripe."_

_"The old clan deputy?"_ She said in amazement. She wanted to know who Runningwind was though. _"Runningwind? What was he like?"_

_"Runningpaw was probably the fastest cat in the forests. He was a young tabby tom and was very handsome. When we were apprentices we mated and thought it would be fun, but I hated it and I got pregnant"_ She sighed, _"Thus, Graykit entered the world while I was still Mousepaw."_

_"And Runningpaw?"_

_"Got his warrior name and got killed by Tigerclaw, or Tigerstar as you may of heard of"_ Mousefur sighed. _"I couldn't find him, nor me or Thornpaw so I went back and found his body, next to the Thunderpath."_

_"Just like Cedarheart's..." _Blackrose yowled as pain shot through her belly, _"It's Time!"_


	12. The Little Ones

_**Chapter #11 The Little Ones -**_

Blackrose bounded away from the Thunderpath, Mousefur close behind. The dusky brown she-cat trying to keep up. Blackrose weaved through the bracken and bramble, as she ran, dead leaves and twigs flew behind her. She padded up to the gorse tunnel quickly and Cinderpelt caught her eye. She nodded for the dark gray crippled-legged she-cat to follow her as she slipped into the nursery, Mousefur following. It looked like the apprentices laid out new moss just in time. The dark she-cat fell over onto it with a thump and started to breath heavily. Pain shot through her like lightning.

_"I know it hurts, Blackrose, your going through labor right now_" Cinderpelt said watching the she-cat with awe.

Ferncloud, currently suckling her second litter and a new queen Fawnspots, was grooming herself while her two kits stayed close to her brown body.

Mousefur licked her daughter between the ears and grinned, _"Having fun?"_

_"NO!"_ Blackrose spat. She wondered where Ravenwing was and in a heartbeat, he was next to her.

_"Hello Rose,"_ He breathed out _"I must go on patrol but I will be back by morning. Take care."_ With that he trotted off.

Blackrose felt disappointed that her left but he would probably be back in time to see the kits be born. Suddenly she yowled in pain and the last thing she saw was Cinderpelt's horror-filled face and dark red, blood.

It was black, pitch black. The silence hurt and the scent of milk and blood hit the roof of the violet-eyed she-cat's mouth. She quickly blinked the sleep out of her eyes. It was late at night, the moon wasn't complete yet but almost was. He body was numb and she felt dizzy. She soon felt herself coming back and warmth was all around her. Small shadows tugged at her belly, full of fresh milk. The blood stained moss was changed while the scarred queen was sleeping and new, dry moss was upon the nursery floor. A small bed of moss on a large leaf held a bit of water which Blackrose licked off. She turned her head to lick her shoulder and saw her mother's head on her back. The small cat's swollen belly made her look twice her size. Blackrose grinned and looked back at the small shadows. The was glad to see none were dead and she wasn't. She was alive and so were one, two, three, four...five! That couldn't be right. She counted again and again. Five. Usually a wild-forest cat has a range of kits from one to four and sometimes most don't make it in big litters. Grinning she licked each one and passed out from all the love.

Ravenwing walked into the nursery and gasped. The blind and deaf kits squirmed helplessly as their father licked them down. He pushed his black face into his dark mate's flank and left without another word, or he might of said, _"Beautiful."_


	13. The New Day

_**Chapter #12 The New Day -**_

It was two moons since Blackrose had her litter of five. None of her kits died but instead grew quickly and became strong. Blackrose named all of them except on that looked like Ravenwing. Ravenwing named him Stormkit, after his black pelt with white specks, then there was Fogkit, who looked like Cedarheart and Blackrose. Fogkit was a dark gray she-cat with lighter paws and face. Dewkit was a skinny tom withapale gray coat with darker flecks. His eyes were bright green. Flowerkit was brown like Mousefur. Flowerkit's twin was Luxkit.

Blackrose watched them all play, then looked at her own mother.

_"Mousefur, I was wondering, how do you handle it? I feel like there is so much to love."_

_"That is the beautiful thing about love, you can keep giving it and never run out, because others return it."_

Blackrose nodded and Fogkit padded up to her.

_"Mommy, Stormkit knocked me over and I got hurt."_ Fogkit mewed helplessly.

Blackrose looked at her longingly and licked her head, _"Feel better?"_

_"Sort of," _She looked up at her mother, _"Thank you!"_

The dark gray she-cat padded over to Flowerkit and Luxkit, hissing at her brother. Dewkit was asleep currently, next to his brown grandmother. Mousefur looked down at her and Blackrose could tell she was sleepy. Her kitting day was coming up and Blackrose hoped that her kitting would go better than hers.

Spiderleg padded up to Stormkit and looked him in the eye, _"Don't hurt your sister, because when I used to hurt my brother, Shrewpaw, he stop paying attention to me and avoided me and it ended up getting him killed by a Monster."_ Whitefrost, his mate, nodded. Stormkit nodded and walked over to Fogkit to say he was sorry. She nodded and licked his face. He gave her a playful push and they got into a 'sissy' fight. Blackrose purred in amusement. Ravenpaw padded up to her.

_"Here,"_ He dropped a plump sparrow at her feet, _"I was just on patrol. How is it going?"_

Blackrose looked at the black warrior and grinned, _"Well Fogkit and Stormkit got into a fight but he said he was sorry for hurting her and well as you can see.." _She looked sideways, pass Ravenwing and at her kits. Flowerkit and Stormkit were playing while Fogkit watched. Luxkit was padding over to her mother.

_"Mother, I'm hungry!" _She squeaked.

Blackrose pushed the sparrow over, but Luxkit spat at it and walked over to Blackrose's side and started suckling. Ravenwing laughed.

_"Your a bit old for that, aren't you?"_

_"No, "_ She gulped, _"I'm not old, Longtail and Goldenflower are though."_

_"I know just-- I give up!"_ He licked his brown daughter then Blackrose. He walked over to Stormkit, Flowerkit and Fogkit. He showed them a cool move for fighting and they tried to copy it. Flowerkit landed on her head and Stormkit landed on Fogkit. They shook the dust off their fur and went for it again. A dark shadow flew over head and Flowerkit ran over to Blackrose.

_"Mommy, what's that?"_ She said looking up.

_"Why, it's an owl!_" She said, _"Mooneye!"_

The owl looked down and flew to the nursery. Many cats cried out. The owl landed silently with a mouse in its beak and another in it's left talon. He walked over and the cats gazed at him with awe. Firestar burst into the clearing.

_"An owl, flee to your den, hide the kits and elders, get the--"_

_"It's Okay, I know this owl."_ Blackrose looked at the ginger tom and held his gaze. _"His name is Mooneye, he will not eat cats."_

The owl made a rumble in his throat that sounded like a laugh. _"Hello Blackrose. It's been a while, the last time I was here I had to deliver a item from StarClan, they sent me at the time. You might remember the flower?"_

_"The black rose!"_ Blackrose gasped, _"That was you. What does the prophecy mean?"_

_"You shall be a amazing fighter, hunter, and leader during times of trouble. But, that is not what it means..."_

Thornclaw and Ashfur gave a questioning glance at the owl. Rainwhisker, Cloudtail, Goldenflower, and Brambleclaw looked at Blackrose oddly. And, Everyone else was sleeping, hunting, or looking at Firestar. The owl was munching on his mice. Ravenwing padded up to his mate and grinned.

_"He is really weird."_

Blackrose nodded in agreement.


	14. The Murder

_**Chapter #13 The Murder -**_

Mousefur groomed the small body down, taking off blood and putting on her scent. She watched as the small kitten coughed up some liquid and took it's first breath. Mousefur sighed and started licked again. Blackrose eyed her mother carefully as she took care of the small morsel. Mousefur grabbed the kit gently by the scruff of it's neck. Dewkit was watching and purred with amusement as the kit tripped, Blackrose gave him a don't-you-ever-do-that-again glance. He stopped and padded to the older queen. He himself, started licking the small kit.

_"Mousefur, what will you name it?"_

_"It is a female." _Mousefur said, _"She is a light pale tan, with white boots, tail, and face. I think she should be Creamkit."_

Dewkit nodded in agreement and so did Blackrose. Blackrose also found it easy to name her kin. She named them after what she saw except Stormkit. Dewkit was first born and dew was all over his fur when Blackrose finally woke up. Next was Luxkit because of the light streaming in from the nursery. Then Flowerkit because of the flowers brightness against the light. Then was Stormkit but Blackrose didn't know what to name him. And last was Fogkit, the smallest of them all. She was named after the light fog that surrounded the camp after the sun went down.

Later, Flowerkit and Luxkit came over to their mother in the corner of the nursery.

_"Mother,"_ Flowerkit began, "_Did Mousefur have her kits yet?"_

Blackrose nodded, _"There's only one. It is a she-cat," _Luxkit and Flowerkit exchanged glances, _"Her name is Creamkit."_

_"That's a pretty name," _Luxit mewed, _"Just like mine!"_

Blackrose purred and licked her daughter. Ashfur came rushing over.

_"Backrose and Mousefur, Wrentail has just been attacked, and sadly killed."_

Blackrose, Flowerkit, Luxkit, Mousefur, Dewkit, and Rainwhisker all gasped. All of them started for under high rock but Mousefur and Rainwhisker held back. Dewkit stopped and looked back.

_"Pay her respects for us, I cannot leave my mate and she cannot leave Creamkit."_

Dewkit nodded, looking wiser beyond his age, which was about four moons now. He bounded out to the small brown she-cat under the huge rock. Their were mews of pain and lost, mostly from Fawnspots, her mother, Sandstorm, her mentor, and the other warriors that trained with Wrentail, Blackrose, Floodpelt, a blue-gray she-cat with light blue eyes, Smokeshade, a dark gray tom with white paws, face, and tail, and Littleraccoon, a small white she-cat with a light gray face and a bushy tail. Dewkit came over to the dead body lying limp. He walked around her and saw something odd. Dark gray fur in between her claws. He also noticed white fur mixed. He glanced at Smokeshade who was currently walking back to the warrior den. Dewkit gasped and walked after him. Stopping at the front of the bramble.

_"If anybody finds out about what I did, I'm crow food."_

Dewkit felt horror flow into him and he raced to Mousefur. She would listen.


	15. The Deadly Smoke

_**Chapter #14 The Deadly Smoke -**_

Dewkit told Mousefur and Rainwhisker all he knew. They nodded gasped and looked very interested. Creamkit, being deaf and blind, gave no interest and slept and suckled. Dewkit also told them about how Smokeshade sounded worried and sad about Wrentail's death and how it sounded like he didn't mean for it to happen. Mousefur commented about this.

_"An accident, maybe?" _She piped in.

Rainwhisker scowled, _"Damn it, Mousefur, How is murder a accident? Huh? Dewkit, you should tell Firestar everything you saw, I'll come with you."_

_"No!"_ Mousefur cried out, _"If Smokeshade finds out and really is deadly then I suggest you wait a while. If we banish him then when Dewkit is a apprentice, Smokeshade could be in the bushes watching for his chance to kill him!"_

Dewkit shrank back and sighed, _"I don't wanna tell, at least not yet."_

Rainwhisker, still frustrated, sighed and shook his head. Mousefur tried to change the subject.

_"In six moons I will be joining the elders. I'm tired of fighting and all this murder and I just wanna lay back and relax." _Mousefur said in a carefree tone, trying to shoo her troubles away. Rainwhisker nodded.

_"I'm still a strong fighter and I hope to take on you, Dewkit, as a apprentice."_

Dewkit looked into the deep blue eye of the warrior tom. He gave him a comforting lick and padded to the other end of the nursery.

_"Wait,"_ Dewkit stopped, "_Don't tell anyone else, this will be our secret." _Mousefur whispered out of ear-shot of anyone else. Dewkit nodded and lied against the new moss and slept.

A moon later, a yowl awoke the whole camp Dewkit sped out with his kin and looked at the entrance tunnel where there were bodies on the ground, three bodies. Dewkit's blood ran cold. Ashfur was next to the two bodies covered in blood. He had many scratches and Leafstone and Cinderpelt ran over and started tending his wounds. The bodies, to what Dewkit could make out were, Littleraccoon, and... Sootfur! The family rushed over to his light gray body. Rainwhisker pressed his head against it and Blackrose did the same with her scarred, black face. Dewkit walked over to Ashfur who was staring wide-eyed, at his bloody paws. Dewkit looked at him oddly then nudged up against him, the pale gray warrior looked at the kit.

_"I was Smokeshade, wasn't it?"_

The tom nodded. Then uncalled for, yowled out, _"SMOKESHADE!"_

Blackrose's blood bubbled and Dewkit could see Rainwhisker grow angrier and angrier. He dashed off to the nursery to tell and warn Mousefur.

Ashfur, Smokeshade's old mentor shook his head back and forth, _"It cannot be. He killed them all and I saw, helpless, he told me not to tell and he was sorry, that he could not help it. I... I attacked him. I had to. He was even my own kit. MY OWN KIT! A murderer! I shall kill him myself, for killing my friends, my clan mates! Murder!"_

Leafstone bucked Dewkit away. _"He is not over the shock yet. When he can talk normal and knows what in StarClan's name he is talking about then he can tell Firestar."_

_"You think he's crazy?"_ Dewkit asked, _"You don't believe Smokeshade killed them?"_

_"Smokeshade only finished his training a few moons ago. I don't think he could kill three warriors, anyways he was on the dawn patrol with Sootfur, Little--"_ Leafstone shrieked. _"It was him! It had to be. SMOKESHADE IS THE MURDERER!"_

Firestar called for a meeting and looked at all the cats, "_How many of you have known this or have heard anything, if so please speak up." _Dewkit glanced at Rainwhisker, nodded, and jumped up the rock.

_"I do."_


	16. The Arguement

_**Chapter #15 The Arguement -**_

Blackrose watched as her kit told the clan about everything he knew about Smokeshade. About his overhearing, the fur in Wrentail's claws, and Ashfur's break down. Everyone listened with their ears and eyes and they examined the bodies and sure enough, found the fur of the deadly warrior. Blackrose wondered why Dewkit had not told her and Rainwhisker and Mousefur explained why. She nodded and held, Flowerkit, Luxkit, and Fodkit close to her dark body. Ravenwing held Stormkit close and watched his eldest son explain. When he was done, the new deputy, Brambleclaw nodded.

_"Thank you, Dewkit. Smokeshade is for now and forever, Banished from ThunderClan."_

Firestar looked around. "_Any cat that sees him, report to me, or kill him. He is no longer an Clan mate and he is a threat." _

Blackrose held back as the other cats chanted to the killing. Blackrose yowled above everyone else, _"Thunderclan is no murderer!"_

_"That's why we must get rid of the problem." _Brambleclaw said as-a-matter-of-factly. Blackrose spat.

_"Like your father was a problem, but did you get rid of him."_

_"He was banished before I was born! I cannot help that."_

_"But, he was still alive, and you still could of killed him." _

_"I was only a apprentice! Anyways the leader of BloodClan killed him, and Firestar killed that cat, why does that apply?"_

_"Because you didn't do anything. We should give Smokeshade the heads up, to leave forever!"_

_"So he can kill us, your talking like a kittypet!"_ Firestar nor Cloudtail flinched, they were forgetful of their past.

_"Well we can just see him pissing on a tree and kill him!"_ Blackrose spat.

_"Oh yes we can, and damn it, we will!" _Dustpelt said from the crowd of cats.


	17. The Apprenticeship

_**Chapter #16 The Apprenticeship -**_

Dewkit stood before Firestar, a grin on both faces. Fogkit, Stormkit, Luxkit, and Flowerkit stood among him and everyone else was below him, just like they were a moon ago. Smokeshade hasn't been seen since and, feeling a rush of pride, today was the day the kits would become apprentices. Flowerkit and Luxkit groomed each other for about a hour in advance.

_"Dewkit," _The gray tom looked at his ginger leader _"until you have been granted your warrior name, you shall be known as Dewpaw." _He bowed his head, _"Your mentor shall be Rainwhisker, I hope you can pass on what you have learned from Graystripe to this eager apprentice." _Then he stood on the left side of the rock, next to Rainwhisker. _"Now, Fogkit, Until you have been granted your warrior name you shall be known as Fogpaw. Your mentor will be Blackrose, please pass on all that you have obtained from Sootfur to you young kit." _Blackrose nodded. _'My first apprentice!' _She thought.

After the small gathering was done, Luxpaw's mentor was Brightheart, Flowerpaw's was Cloudtail, and Stormpaw's was Ravenwing, which was kinda obvious. They all walked out to the sandy hollow to train. Ravenwing tried the Battle move he had been teaching them for a while now. Dewpaw could do it even better than Ravenwing. Fogpaw, because she was so small, could only do half of it without falling flat on her face. Brightheart had the coolest moves to Luxpaw's view because Brightheart, missing one eye, had to do special things to keep her strong and fit. Cloudpaw, being the one who thought her them, was to Flowerpaw, the best mentor. Stormpaw thought he got the best because he got his father. And Fogpaw didn't brag at all even though she got her mother.

No one bothered Blackrose about her prophecy either. Blackrose almost completely forgot about it until, later that day she went to a pool of crystal clear water that her and Fogpaw started lapping up. Blackrose sighed as she looked at her reflection. The scars reminded her every time that she was to be one of the greatest warriors of ThunderClan. No one heard anything else from StarClan from what Blackrose knew. Fogpaw started sniffing the air.

_"Mother, what is that smell."_ The gray she-cat mewed.

_"Why, it's RiverClan, we are close to the border." _

Blackrose walked over to a tree to mark their territory. She walked farther down till they reached Sunning-Rocks. Once there, she lied down upon a large, flat rock and let the sun kiss her dark fur. Her scared face looked to the blue sky. Her violet eyes gleamed. Fogpaw joined her pretty mother. She also had a dark pelt but, with lighter paws and face. Her eyes were unusually bright blue. She looked to the sky, grinning, white teeth shimmering in the sun light. All her worries went away. She heard a cat approaching but gave no care to i. 'It's probably Luxpaw, she always tries to annoy me.' Fogpaw thought. It was a ThunderClan cat, mixed with blood. 'Fresh kill!' She sprang up and jumped into the shadows where the cat was. She heard Blackrose scream, "No!" Fogpaw looked up at the cat. It was a dark gray tom, his face was silver to white. Fogpaw knew who it was immediately, Smokeshade. She shrank back and hissed. She was small but thought she could hold him off and get help. Her mother appeared at her side and hissed at the large tom. His fur was dirty, soaked with old blood. He had scars and scabs around his body and face. His left ear was only a small morsel now, cut off by Ashfur. He leaped at Fogpaw and hit her full force. She hit into a tree and felt her paw snap. She lied there, the pain shooting up her front leg. Blackrose was on top of the tom biting at his face and clawing his back. He screamed and cried out. Blackrose got of and he lied in a heap on the forest floor, he lifted his head slowly, blood trickling from his fangs. Blackrose's flank was cut open badly. Another cat raced by, 'Stormpaw!' Ravenwing wasn't with him but since he was twice the size of his sister, he lifted her off the ground and brought her to the camp as quickly as he could. When he reached Cinderpelt's den her lied Fogpaw down and started licking her front leg.

Broken.

Fogpaw's eyes started to water as she saw blood sapping out. She licked down her fur also. Stormpaw sighed as Leafstone came over.

_"What happened?"_

_"Smokeshade, he is near the RiverClan border, near Sunning-Rocks. Fogpaw was injured badly, I think her leg is broken." _

Fogpaw looked up at Leafstone,_ "I might be able to fix it, let me get Cinderpelt, also I will send some cats out."_ She sprinted away while Stormpaw lied down next to his small sister.

'_"I'll be Okay, it's our first day, and StarClan will spare you. They must!" _He looked up to the sky, the sun seemed to wink at him, _'Fogpaw will be Okay, wont she?'_


	18. The Battle

_**Chapter #17 The Battle -**_

"How dare you hurt my daughter!" Blackrose spat to the dark heap. It continued to lie there, looking at the stars. Blackrose fell to her side. "How dare you hurt my family!" She thought on Sootfur and jumped on the bundle of fur and scratched his neck, missing the cord and losing her balance she fell a top him. He snickered.

_"What's so funny?"_

He coughed up some blood and started laughing madly. Blackrose tried to get away but he pulled her back.

_"Isn't killing, soooooooo much fun?" _He purred. She screamed as his claws stripped open her old scars. She leaped away, hitting into a tree stump, she got back up, swaying around till she found her balance.

_"You bastard!" _She leaped at him again, the plunged her claws into his head, then bit his throat open.

_"Gah!"_ He spat,_ "StarClan has sent me to kill, Kill all the cats of the forest, I must, I.. Must also kill the flowers of the forest, it's you and your kits! They have dirty blood! I must... kill..." _He rasped out the last sentence before falling dead to Blackrose's paws. Brakenfur and Sandstorm entered the shadows as Blackrose fell. Brakenfur picked her up while Sandstorm spat at Smokeshades pelt. His eyes continuing to look at the sun.

_"Dirty blood. Dirty blood! How dare he!"_ Sandstorm growled. Brakenfur walked to the camp, Blackrose's limp body in his mouth, she slightly breathed in and out. He made way for Cinderpelt's den, saw Fogpaw and gasped, he put down the dark queen and walked over to the small apprentice. She was in a nest of leaves and moss, He saw her bloody leg, a stick rapped around it with long leaves and cobwebs to stop the bleeding. He sighed as Cinderpelt told him that she would be Okay and he placed Blackrose in the nest next to it. Fogpaw opened a eye looked at her mother, wide-eyed, trying to get up but fell. Thornclaw walked over to her and licked her head.

_"She will be Okay, you need to get some sleep to heal your leg."_

Fogpaw nodded and Thornclaw gave her on last lick before leaving and sitting below High Rock for a Clan meeting.

_"All Cats of ThunderClan, we are not in danger of Smokeshade anymore, he has been killed by Blackrose!"_

A chanting yowl of relief went up. Thornclaw stood up and so did Spiderfang.

_"Wasn't she the one who didn't want to kill him?"_ Spiderfang asked.

_"Yes, and where is she." _

_"Smokeshade attacked Fogpaw and broke her leg. Blackrose is badly wounded in Cinderpelt's den." _There was a rumble from the entrance tunnel after Brakenfur made his small speech. Flowerpaw, Luxpaw, Ravenwing, Brightheart, Cloudtail, and finally Stormpaw came into the clearing. Stormpaw went back to get them. Rainwhisker and Dewpaw came in last.

_"We saw a trail of blood and we saw Smokeshade's dead body!"_

_"Where is mother?"_ Flowerpaw asked, _"And Fogpaw!"_ Luxpaw piped in.

_"Cinderpelt's den, they are badly wounded." _The family of cats ran to the den.

_"Is she dead?"_ Mousefur said poking her head out of the nursery, Creamkit looking around with awe.

Ravenwing shook his head from the stone den, _"No, StarClan spared us this time."_

Blackrose's head shot up. _"FOGPAW! FOGPAW! WHERE ARE YOU?"_

_"Mother I'm here."_

Blackrose looked to her left and saw her daughter, the almost exact version of herself when Blackrose was a kit. She licked her daughter till all the blood was gone and sighed. The rest of the cats gathered around.

_"So it was Smokeshade."_

_"No, it wasn't." _A mummer went up from the cats, _"There was something wrong with him, a mental problem, it took over, but, I ended his misery, I didn't murder him, I helped him..." _She nodded to herself and fell asleep and the other cats left to sleep and tell Firestar what they heard.


	19. The New Apprentice

_**Chapter #18 The New Apprentice -**_

Creampaw rested her head on her little paws. Her best friend, Cottonpaw, by her side eating a finch. Creampaw was on her first day as an apprentice. Proud of herself for surviving her mother's harsh tones and such, she learned much as a kit. He much older sister, Blackrose was out with her daughter, Fogpaw, and it was getting late and cold. Creampaw's and Cottonpaw's mentors, Floodpelt and Spiderfang, were out hunting for prey. Cottonpaw got the last bit of food and winter was pinching at the cats coats and Creampaw's fur got a little longer everyday. Buckpaw soon padded into the den.

"_Hello Cottonpaw, Creampaw, how are you two?" _

Cottonpaw spit out some feathers, _"Tired and cold, Spiderfang is making me train until I'm panting like a horrible and ugly dog!"_

Creampaw snorted, when she watched her white, long-haired friend all she did was climb trees and chase mice.

Buckpaw sat next to Creampaw. _"I'm beat, aren't you going to grab a bite of food?"_

Creampaw sighed, "_No more, Cottonpaw took the last of it."_

"_I see your point... The elders and Firestar ate already, if someone else brings in food, we could grab it."_

Creampaw nodded and headed to the Elder's den, which was a hollow log covered with moss and some frost. Creampaw walked to where her mother usually was and she was currently sleeping, gray furs bristling her muzzle, a dead rabbit almost finished by the exit. Creampaw licked her head and left her alone. Yawning and hunger pinching her stomach, she saw Ravenwing and Stormpaw return, she saw they had two water voles, a magpie, and a plump mouse. Stormpaw gave Creampaw the mouse and winked, then padded after his father. Creampaw picked up the food, trying not to bite down on it and chew up it's flesh. Buckpaw saw her and padded over. She dropped it by her paws and they started eating.

When done, she licked her paws. She looked up and saw the moon in the bloody red sky. Floodpelt walked back into the camp, two mice in her mouth. She dropped them off and walked over to her apprentice.

"I see Leaf-fall is over and the snow will soon fall." The blue-gray she-cat sighed.

"Snow?" Creampaw asked. Just then a fluffy white dot fell on her nose, it was cold and in a flash, evaporated into a cool liquid.

"Snow, it's frozen water." Floodpelt explained, " StarClan sends it down to cover the earth, trees, and dead leaves, and when the snow goes away, it melts into water to feed new seeds and create more plants that are greener and healthier!"

"Wow," The cream-colored she-cat said as snow started to cover the camp.


	20. The Snow

**_Chapter #19 TheSnow -_**

White cotton blanketed the ground as cats of all clans, rouges, loners, and kittypets alike saw the first snow of the year. It fell like a feather and all the apprentice watched it in amazement. There were no kits because they would be too weak in a harsh season like this but everyone, including the elders, felt strong and alive. After being well fed the night before, the cats felt full and probably could live off of berries and different kinds of leaves if necessary. The death berries would be coming out soon and everyone was warned by Cinderpelt and Leafstone to watch out for them. Blackrosebounded through the snow, Fogpaw close behind. Blackrose was currently helping her daughter heal her leg after a moon ago when she cracked the bone. To help heal it, Leafstone put two sticks, about the size of her legs, on the right and left and wrapped green algae, or seaweed, from the river arcoss it and let it dry in the sun. It was currently stuck and had to be cut oopen with claws or fangs to get it off.

Blackrose panted and sighed, "The snow is getting thicker, let's get the prey that we caught and head for camp."

"Okay, I'm tired anyways." Fogpaw claimed, streching her legs a little.

They headed back and picked up a mice, a pika, and two sparrows. Blackrose looked up in the night. A familiar sight caught her violet eyes.

She dropped the sparrows, "Mooneye, it's so nice to see you!"

The Owl landed silently next to her, another owl followed and landed next to Mooneye. It was a female, barn owl with a bright-heartshaped face and light tan body with darker flecks. She nodded at the two cats.

"Blackrose! And..."

"Fogpaw, She is my daughter."

"Oh, this is Silkrain, she is new to the area, I was showing her around."

Silkrain grinned, "Hello, Rose, Fog, It's very nice to meet you, I come from the northern lands, Of Snow and Ice Of Time."

"Never heard of it." fogpaw said as snow started to cover her light gray head and Blackrose's scarred face.

"It's a terrible place full of huge creatures, rapid waters, and so little prey..." Silkrain sighed.

"Well we best be geting back because it's almost midnight." Blackrose said looking to the sky, again.

"Well good-bye!" Silkrain and Mooneye said as the flew off.

"Bye-bye." Fogpaw cried out.

"Bye..." Blackrose watch the owls fly off into the moon light.

"We should drop this prey off before it starts growing fungi!" Fog teased. "Yup, Yup!"

"Okay, let's go!' Blackrose said as she raced her daughter through the snow.


	21. The Hunger

**_Chapter #20 TheHunger -_**

It was a long way back because the snow piled up so much. Fogpaw was able to walk through it okay because Blackrose made a small path as she walked. When in the camp, many cats huddled together, Fogpaw cocked her head.

_"Mom, why are all the cats together like that?"_

_"I think they think the snow is going to get worse, it may turn into a blizzard."_

_"Blizzard?" _The dark gray apprentice asked.

_"I'm not completely sure what it is, I've only lived through one winter here."_

Luxpaw bounded over, she looked quit tired and was currently shivering.

_"Great StarClan, that snow is cold!"_

_"Hunny, don't use StarClan's name in vain."_

Flowerpaw _mrrowed_ in approval. Luxpaw spat at her. Dewpaw and Stormpaw walked over, Ravenwing following.

_"Mom, it's cold, I'm hungry, Onestar is weird, some wolves look like rabbits..."_

_"What?" _Flowerpaw asked, _"Your not making any sence Stormpaw! Wolves arnt food!"_

_"I'm so hungry, I could eat a bear!"_ Dewpaw sighed.

_"Or a Twoleg!"_ Luxpaw said,_ "...But I bet they taste bad!" _She added quickly.

_"A dog!"_ Fogpaw added.

_"Ewwww!"_ Flowerpaw sqeaked, _"Dogs are scary! I don't like them, They are like smaller and more annoying versions of bears! And that is scary! Think about it!"_

_"I'm too cold to think..."_ Stormpaw sighed.

Blackrose walked away. The snow was annoying the clan and the only one that was probably the warmest would be Firestar. But, her hypothosis was crashed into the ground after Firestar came out of the tunnel into the camp, shaking like a raddle snake's tail.

_"Damn, it's cold out there!" _Thornclaw panted.

_"Be happy we are back in camp!"_ Squirrelflight said.

_"It's just as bloody cold in here as out there!" _Floodpelt cried out in defeat.

_"So what were you guys doing outside?"_ Dewpaw asked.

_"Seeing if the snakes went away in Snake Rocks and seeing if the river froze over."_ Firestar claimed.

_"And..."_ Flowerpaw asked.

_"Everything is good."_

Creampaw bounded over with Buckpaw and Cottonpaw.

_"Come on! Thye elders have been storing food for the clan for a while now, it's still fresh and there is enough for the whole clan for a few days. Or at least on the days it snows."_ Buckpaw quickly breathed out.

_"Cool!" _Luxpaw yelped.

_"I'm starved!"_ Stormpaw said, racing the others.

_"No kitting!"_ Fogpaw said, slightly slower because of her leg.

_"FOOD!"_ Raven wing cried out beating all his kin to the large pile. Blackrose walked over and ate up, but something was wrong and she knew something was happening.


	22. The Happening

**_Chapter #21 The Happening -_**

Blackrose sniffed the ground and marked ThunderClan territory. She was on patrol with Fogpaw, Ashfur, Sorreltail, and Brackenfur. The snow was starting to melt and Blackrose and the other decided to help hunt for the clan even though they were on border patrol. They caught two blue birds that were eating some nuts and berries and a mousde waking from it's hollow. Fogpaw sniffed around and paused.

"Brackenfur, isn't this ShadowClan scent?" Asked the small apprentice.

"_Why, yes it is.. What are they doing on ThunderClan territory?"_ He tone was getting angry.

"_I don't know, but I think we are about to find out." _Sorreltail said turning her head east where two ShadowClan cats came towards the patrol.

"_ThunderClan cats, I have a message from Blackstar, were is Firestar?"_ Asked Talonclaw.

"_Oh Come with us we will escort you back to our camp, will this take long? Is it important?"_

"_Indeed, tis very important!"_ Nightwing exclaimed.

"_Twolegs?"_ Asked Ashfur.

"_No, " _The Black she-cat breathed, _"Rats, hundreds upon hundreds attacking out camp, carring diseases, Blackstar insisted we go to a clan and ask for help... You guys always seem the strongest in Leaf-Bare, so here we are."_

"_These rats, can't you kill them?" _Ashfur asked.

"_No, If they bite you the wound continues to bleed and too many cats fled the camp, kits have to be helped and elders too, Littlecloud is way in over his head."_ Talonclaw claimed as they reached the camp.

The two cats entered Firestar's den and he arranged two parties, one for going to help, and one for killing the rats. Leafpool was also going so Littlecloud could be helped. When leaving Blackrose sighed to herself,

"_I knew something was happening, it's like I could sense it from far away..."_

She looked to the sky for StarClan's help when she saw two shapes drop towards the ground. It was Silkrain and Mooneye, the Barn owl and Short-eared looking awful hungry.

"_We were wondering if you clan had any food to spare?" _Silkrain asked, bobbing her heart head.

"_I'm sorry, but we have to save ShadowClan from rats..."_ Blackrose sighed.

"_Yummy, I love rats, where to?"_ Mooneye gasped.

Blackrose grinned, _"To the marsh, north of here."_

"_We will join you in battle!"_ The owls said as they flew off and the cats ran out of the camp.

_'What did they say?"_ Ravenwing asked his mate.

"_They are going to help defeat the rats, they are also going to eat them because they are hungry."_

"_Ewww!" _Flowerpaw spat out, apart of the rescue team.

"_Not for them, and I guess disease doesn't effect them..." _Ravenwing informed.

The cats crossed the Thunderpath, four at a time and went to ShadowClan's camp. Cats were waiting outside and Leafpool set to work healing wounds with Littlecloud. The owls were already in the camp and the parties went in, not knowing what to see except furry bodies, blood, and death before them.


	23. The Moments

**_Chapter #22 The Moments-_**

Chaos, utter chaos were the only thinks that Blackrose could think while inside the camp, Rats, everywere, There wernt hundreds... there were thousands, all over, cats ran and pounced. Blackrose bounded over to Blackstar who was hiding with some kits in a den.

"Blackstar what happened?"

The white leader looked up and she saw how tired, old, and how blood-shot his eyes were. He shook.

"Millions! Millions! They are everywhere! They found a rouge cat that had fallen ill and died and ate him up, until bone was left, then the rats got a taste for cat flesh and they came after us!"

"Don't worry, my mate has lived with rats most of his life and he knows how to kill them properly, plus I have two owl friends that are helping too."

"Owls?"

"Owls, they wont eat cats."

"Did you talk to these... owls?"

"Yes..."

"That's pure mental! What are they feeding you at ThunderClan?"

"I'm not like most cats, I'm different, I could sense someone was in trouble even before it happened."

"What was that?"

"This! I couldn't fully see it but I could tell something was happening... It was weird, I also can understand other animals and there is the prophecy of the Black Rose."

"Interesting, look outside the den." Blackstar waited. "Any rats in the way?"

"Only a few.. I'll take a kit and you can."

She picked up a kit, Blackstar shreeked, "Be careful with Steelkit!"

"I have five of my own..."

"Wow, your very young."

"Things happen."

They padded out and a rat jumped at the small silver kit in Blackrose's mouth. It stopped short after Silkrain smashed it down with her large talon, like a insect. Blackrose bowed her head and went through the tunnel and put the kit down to it's mother, who was the same silver.

"Thank you so much! That was very brave of you!" The silver queen cried out.

"Your welcome! But, blood is being shed and I need to save more lives!"

When Blackrose walked back in some of the rats got caught in the thorn bushed and the cats were killing the ones that didn't suffocate. Two bodies were on the ground, one was a apprentice and the other was a elder, the elder slightly over the apprentice as if it was trying to stop the rats and as it died for the other but, they both died. Blackrose thought of how sad that moment was until a rat jumped at her, it was huge, about have the size of an apprentice. It snarled and Blackrose slashed it with her front claws. It shook its head, spraying blood around and slashed at her face, the dark queen fell at impact, The pain was as if boiling water was streamed on her eye and she soon remembered that was were her old scars were, being reopened. She twisted on the floor and kicked out, she hit the rat in the belly and as she twitched, her open claws opened it's skin and blood drizzle to the floor, and Blackrose blacked out.


	24. The Other Sign

**_Chapter #23 TheOther Sign-_**

Blackrose opened her eyes, it was blurry at first but then she could see clearly. She twitched her leg and pain shot through her like a bullet, there had to be about ten rats biting at her. She kicked some off and bit at them. They squirmed away or spat at the she-cat. Blackrose hissed at them and they ran at other cats. The dark queen looked about, the large rat from before was being devoured by it's own kind, Mooneye was on a tree branch next to a hollow were him and Silkrain were storing rats for later. The queen assumed that she wasn't asleep for that long. Flowerpaw and Luxpaw were slashing at rats while Ravenwing was helping Ashfur with a wound on his leg and taking him to Leafpool. Firestar, Cloudtail, Sandstorm, and Brightheart were helping elders and kits out.A small rat came over and sniffed her leg, took a bite and was kill instantly by Dewpaw. The gray tom grinned at his mother, Blackrose nodded and he started helping his sisters. The dark gray she-cat was happy that she left Fogpaw at the ThunderClan camp, because she probably wouldn't survive. The cat got up and walked over to the elder and apprentice bodies. She picked up the apprentice, shook off three rats and walked out of the camp.

"Toadpaw!" cried a old dark queen, it was Tallpoppy.

"I'm sorry... They got him..."

"Were is his father?"

"He was trying to save him, I'm afraid he is hunting with StarClan with his son... But I will get his body for you."

"Oh, thank you!" Said the elderly she-cat, rubbing against the dead apprentice, licking his fur down and getting rid of the blood.

Blackrose raced back in and grabbed the elder, no rats were eating at him through, he was a pitch black tom, and looked very old, if the rats didn't get him he would of died naturally anyways. She padded out of camp once again and dropped the cat at Tallpoppy's feet.

"Darkpelt, may StarClan be with you..." She buried her head into his pelt, some other cats joined her.

Blackrose saw some rats escaping. She followed them to a small hollow. They were talking rat, but if she could talk owl maybe...

"This is horrible! I can't believe how fast they have taken over our troops!"

"Shaggycoat, how do you think will do without Fangbark?"

"Well I don't know, but the cat that the other rodents have been taking about is known to have special powers, that's how she killed him."

"What is her name?"

"Blackrose, I believe."

The dark she-cat doubled back, but listened.

"We must kill her!"

"No, that would risk too many, we must retreat!"

"Coward!" One rat spat, "We are not fools, it's just a cat, and last I've heard, she is wounded."

"Then let's kill her!"

The rats came out and Blackrose was ready and started attacking.

"SHIT! She is here!" Yelled Shaggedcoat, before he was road-kill.


	25. The Roses

_**Chapter #24 The Roses -**_

The Dark queen licked her paw and rubbed it over her face. The rats, to her, tasted delightful. She wondered if being half-ShadowClan made them taste good. Though, it seemed odd to eat something that she could talk to. Maybe she could even talk to mice, birds, voles, rabbits, etc. She wondered if she could ever eat again. Shaking her head she returned back to the ShadowClan camp. Everyone was out, some cats were inside. She went in, too. A white ShadowClan she-cat called over to others. "It's all clear!"

"Are you sure, Mintfoot?"

"Positive, there is also enough rats to feed us for a moon!"

"Good." Blackstar announced, "Very good, thanks to ThunderClan we are safe. I would appreciate if we did not mention this at the next gathering."

"Sure. ThunderClan does not need to look like a hero, we were just helping." Firestar called to him.

The ShadowClan cats nodded and strolled back into their blood stained camp. Blackrose sighed, then looked for her kin. Stormpaw and Ravenwing padded over. Luxpaw and Flowerpaw were saying good-bye to some ShadowClan apprentices.

"Marshpaw! Applepaw, come!" Tallpoppy yelled.

The two apprentices left and Birchpaw licked Applepaw before joining his own clan. Luxpaw and Flowerpaw came back. Dewpaw was talking to some elders. One of the elders nodded over to us and the gray apprentice said his farewell and came over to the dark queen. In a big mass the cats returned home.

A moon later Blackrose was hunting with her mini-me daughter. Fogpaw already caught two starlings in a nest and a small vole. Frost covered the ground and it would snow tommarrow so everyone was getting ready. Goldenflower and Mousefur were already digging food burrows and Luxpaw, Flowerpaw, Creampaw, and Cottonpaw were gathering moss. Stormpaw and Ravenwing were patrolling, and Dewpaw, Buckpaw, and Birchpaw were gathering water with moss before the river froze over. Some cats were adding twigs and sticks to the camp walls so the snow wouldn't break them. There were no new kits to worry about too. Squirrelflight's two kits and Whitefrost's three kits had become warriors after the battle with the rats. Blackrose's kits would probably become warriors in a moon, if they listened more. Flowerpaw and Luxpaw were told to be amazing hunters, but they never listened. Dewpaw was told to be very interested in old stories and folklore than fighting and hunting. Stormpaw, was doing fairly well at fighting and hunting. And Fogpaw still had a bit of a limp, but she was almost as good as all the other apprentices. Brackenfur claimed that Creampaw still needed a few more moons, because she was a bit younger. Blackrose tried her best to be a good big sister to the apprentice beacuse Mousefur was often sleeping and being difficult. The creamy apprentice was quick to help in anything. Blackrose often praised her or her mentor did. Her father was too busy with his own apprentice, too.

Fogpaw sat down. "Mother, I'm cold, and hungry. May we go back to camp? My leg is bothering me."

"Fine, I'm hungry too."

They picked up the food they caught and headed back to camp. They placed the starlings back and ate the vole together. The camp seemed much warmer than outside. Blackrose suddenly remembered something.

"I forgot two mice we caught. Be right back!" She left the camp and went north to grab the mice. She saw a squirrel, but it was running up a tree to fast to catch. She removed the dirt and grabbed the mice. She looked sideways and saw the Thunderpath was empty. A few cats were on the other side. She noticed they were Applepaw, Tallpopy, and Mintfoot.

"Hey!" The queen called.

The three cats looked over.

"Oh, hi!" Tallpoppy shouted, "How's the prey running?"

"Good, good. Just getting some mice we left here."

"Oh, thanks again for you help. You know, in the middle of the camp a rose bush has started growing." Tallpoppy said.

"Yes, it's very odd," Mintfoot claimed.

"Hummm..." Blackrose thought.

"Other than the fact that's it's winter, it grew quickly, and the buds are black, it's growing on the spot were you passed out and bled all over our camp."

"Strange, indeed." Blackrose thought, thinking of what it meant.

"It must be a sign of StarClan. Blackstar thinks that you belong in ShadowClan."

Blackrose stiffened. She thought this as an apprentice, but it couldn't be true.

"Littlecloud thinks so too, StarClan has been giving him dreams." Applepaw said.

A Monster wooshed by. Blackrose's fur ruffled.

"Blackstar said that you also look like one of our old warriors. Cedarheart! You look just like Cedarheart!" Tallypoppy shouted.

Blackrose dropped her mice.

"Is he your father?" The white cat asked.  
Blackrose paused, grabbed her mice again and ran.

"You belong with us, you are one of ShadowClan!" Applepaw yelled.


	26. The Dreams

_**Chapter #25 The Dreams -**_

****There was a clear view of the Thunderpath. Cedarheart stood in the center. His amber eyes connected with a young kit's in front of him. His large body towering hers. His pelt the same color. The kit's eyes were violet, but soon turned a maroon-red. Blood oozed from her face. Fangs grew in her mouth, her body reached his height. She now looked almost exactly like the dark warrior. Only slightly smaller, being female. His eyes soon gleamed red, too. The blood stopped flowing and scars were replaced. The black tom nodded.

"You are of ShadowClan. Do you understand?"

The she-cat nodded. "I'm with ShadowClan. But, father why--"

"I do not come from StarClan, I have done bad. I will visit you and your brother to join my old clan. I hunt with DeathClan now. You must understand that ShadowClan needs you."

"Brother?"

"Crowfeather, of WindClan. You may have noticed he looks like us. Here he is now."

A dark shape joined the dark queen. Crowfeather was older than her and bigger build, though sleek and skinny, like the queen. His eyes too, gleamed the same red.

"Father? Who is this?"

"This is your sister, Blackrose. Her mother is Mousefur, she is of ThunderClan."

"Oh, hi." He said slowly. Blackrose nodded.

"Cedarheart why have our eyes turned red?"

"It is a scar from me to you, of hate. You two will be joining ShadowClan, whether you like it or not."

"I'm a loyal warrior of WindClan!"

"As I'm of ThunderClan!"

"Whether you like it or not! Your eyes shall burn red until you join, I have passed the dreams of you two, to your medicine cats, dropping black roses and crow feathers here and there."

"But, what about my kits?" Blackrose asked.

"Who cares! They arn't half-clan, they are not much of my kin."

"I'm staying with WindClan, I'm not mouse brained!" The dark warrior spat.

"I have noticed you saved a ThunderClan medicine cat from falling to her death, and fell in love with her. You had also fallen in love with a RiverClan warrior, but didn't save her. Oh, so sad..."

"Damn it, Stop!" Crowfeather yowled. He leaped at his father, but went right through him. He got up, shook off the dust, looking bewildered.

"When you die, you can join me in DeathClan. We have powers StarClan only dreams of. I will be happy to welcome you two, when, you die of course."

"But what about the prophecy of The Black Rose."

"You believe in that fox dung?"

"It's true!" The queen shouted, "I have seen it. I've talked to other animals, I've even died before!"

There was utter silence. Cedarheart cocked his head.

"What do you mean?"

"I.. I was killed by a rat a while ago, I thought I passed out, but until now I noticed I would have been sleeping longer, plus my wounds healed, in hardly any time at all. And when other rats bit me I felt no pain. I haven't felt pain in a while now."

Cedarheart grinned, and lunged for his daughter's throat, totally taken by surprise he ripped it open. She lied on the ground. Crowfeather yowled out. Blackrose opened her eyes, clutched her teeth together, and the wound began to close. The blood returned inside and the cat got back up.

The two toms watched in silence. Blackrose didn't know she could do that. Her red eyes fixed on the toms.

"You cannot hurt me, and I will not join!"

"I may not be able to hurt you, but I can hurt others, I hope they are ready, I've already taken Smokeshade to kill your kits, But I guess they are still alive..."

"He broke Fogpaw's leg!"

"Oh, Fogpaw. She can join ShadowClan too, So can Dewpaw, he has bad blood."

"Smokeshade said that we had bad blood."

"It's true you have my blood, but your other kits have good blood, from that... Ravenwing? He needs to die. When your kin is _ready_ I will unleash my evil upon them but, I won't if you join ShadowClan."

"Ready?"

"It's only fair, but they won't be ready for this at all, so when their warriors, after all their training, and hardship, they shall die!"

With that, the cat awoke. Feeling sick she walked out of the warriors' den and over to a small pool of water she licked a few drops. When the water stopped rippling, she looked in. Her scars a pale gray, her eyes, a bright red.

"Oh, no!"


	27. The Ghost

_**Chapter #25 The Ghost -**_

Flowerpaw bounded around in the snow. Her pretty face _mrrowing_ with amusement. When tired, she sat down on what grass was able to been seen, and curled her tail around her paws. The snow stopped falling but clouds still hung around, so it would probably snow later. The brown apprentice licked her paw, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Creampaw. Her white face happy with delight.

"Flowerpaw, Flowerpaw!"

"What?"

"I have wonderful news!"

"Go on.." Said the brown she-cat, continuing to lick her paws.

"I think you guys are going to be made into warriors after the gathering!"

"Really?" Flowerpaw jumped up.

"Yeah, I heard Cloudtail and Brightheart talking about it!"

"I must tell my brothers and sisters! Come on!"

The two apprentices bounded away back to their den to awake the others.

"Mousefur, Blackrose, Flowerpaw, Luxpaw, Stormpaw, Dewpaw, Fogpaw, Thornclaw, Cloudtail, Brackenfur, Goldenflower, and Brightheart." Firestar picked for the gathering.

Buckpaw, Creampaw, Acornpaw and Cottonpaw said good-bye to their companions. As they left for what was left of Four-Trees, each moon the trees got a little bigger, like StarClan was helping them grow. After bounding through the snow Firestar leaped upon the rock and started talking to Onestar. Fogpaw looked for her mother whose gaze was at her paws, under the shadows of some hawthorn. She was talking to Crowfeather of WindClan. Fogpaw walked over to Dewpaw who was alone.

"Dewpaw, what's wrong." The gray tom was also looking at his paws.

"The other cats keep looking at me weird and I don't know why..."

"I've noticed that too. Let's go ask mother."

They both got up and padded over to the two smoky gray cats. They looked almost the same.

"Mother? What is wrong with us?" Fogpaw pleaded.

"Look into each others eyes..." She sighed.

Dewpaw shrugged and looked into his sister's eyes and gasped. Instead of the bright blue eyes that sparked with delight, they were a deep blood red.

Fogpaw looked into her brother's normally green eyes which seemed to turn a bright red.

"Mother, what does it mean?"

"Cedarheart, he wants us to join ShadowClan."

"Who's Cedarheart."

"My father."

"But isn't Rainwhisk--"

"No, Cedarheart is Blackrose's and my father. He wants us to join his old clan, to keep on the Cedarheart tradition or some shit like that." Crowfeather explained.

"Like Tigerstar."

"Sorta." The dark queen thought.

Suddenly ShadowClan came over. Their mass of bodies was frighting. Blackstar leaped upon the great rock and Littlecloud followed.

"Where is Blackrose, Crowfeather, Fogpaw, and Dewpaw?" Littlecloud asked.

The crowds of cats looked upon the four.

"We had a sign from Cedarheart's ghost. You belong in ShadowClan. He said he scared those with red eyes."

They looked up, all with bright red pools of eyes.

Blackstar turned to Firestar and Onestar.

"They are with us now. StarClan has spoken."

Mintfoot ran to the others and some others of ShadowClan lead them back to camp.

"Mother, I'm scared."

"Don't listen to them." Crowfeather said as he slashed his claw out at a warrior, who bit his fangs ito his flank.

"We cannot kill you, but we can can hurt you."

Crowfeather did what Blackrose did in a dream and his wound healed to it's best ability.

"Ha!"

"Shit!" Mintfoot screamed asw the blood flowed back into his veins.

A yowl of cats came from the west. Leopardstar leaped upon the great rock. "What did we miss?"


	28. The Haunting

_**Chapter #27 The Haunting -**_

Dewpaw stared up at the large white leader. The gray tom's muzzle was covered in blood his body felt full of pain but there was no wound exceeding the complex mass of feelings he had at the moment.

"Dewpaw, in order to be of our own, we must make you a warrior. This will be your naming ceremony with Fogpaw. Are there any requests?"

The cats from below started to chat to each other.

"Make him kill one of ThunderClan and wear the skin of punishment upon his shoulders and drink the blood of revenge!"

"Kill the rest of your kin! Bring back their bodies to feed our kits and elders!"

"Let him mate with one of our own to please Cedarheart!"

"Yes and Fogpaw too!"

"Let our warriors live on, kits will be born and bad blood will be spilled in their favor!"

Blackrose flinched. Smokeshade would chant about bad or dirty blood. Fogpaw stepped up.

"May Dewpaw choose his own name and destiny, maybe Cedarheart will approve or suggest?"

"Good Idea. Dewpaw what name would you like?"

He thought for a while, his ears perked up and he grinned.

"Dewsoot, after my mother's mentor, Sootfur, I think Cedarheart would approve, it's a shame that Rainwhisker, his brother and my mentor, would not see this day to come."

Blackstar laughed, "The only time you will see Rainwhisker we will be using him to feed the kits and keep them warm with his gray pelt!"

Blackrose hissed at the older warrior, "You take that back you bastard!"

"Never! There will be no more Clans when DeathClan takes over, hey are stronger than StarClan, they have made you who you are. They have few but are the strongest clan of all."

"What if I don't like who I am? My mother and Rainwhisker would tell me stories of haw amazing and heroic my father was, but he was just a piece of fox dung like you, your clan and DeathClan."

Lightning split from aove and the red sunset turn gray, then black. Fogpaw cuddled up to a young ShadowClan warrior who had been talking to her.

"Darkstag, I'm scared, I don't want to die."

The dark brown tom looked down at the apprentice. Her eyes flashed red and he sighed. His crystal blue eyes looked at his paws. A tall cat padded up to him. This cat was probably the tallest cat around. It looked a lot like a wild cat from the times of LionClan and TigerClan. Twolegs call them savannas, His body was long and slender, his ears were black with white dots and he had the markings of a Cheetah, but he was half Serval. Twolegs brought him over seas and kept him till he escaped and he joined ShadowClan after he found out there were few cats left. His pale yellow eyes looked upon the two cats.

"Darkstag, why are you standing so close to that ThunderClan warrior?"

"Inkshower, she will be one of us soon, we took her from the gathering. Cedarheart's ghost insisted we would keep his daughter and son, along with Blackrose's kits." He walked a little way from Fogpaw. "I'm waiting for DeathClan to send me a sign."

"For what?"

"To mate with her, I want to be the father of a DeathClan kit. I want to be remembered."

"Then I shall mate with her too. I want the best of kits."

"Okay, tonight wait for a sign. But, now is her ceremony."

The two large cats watched as Fogpaw went to the top of a small hill, Blackrose and Dewsoot licked her on the way up. She beamed as she saw Her kin's eyes turned a normal color, though hers will be a red until she was a offical warrior.

"What is your name to be?"

The gray apprentice looked out into the distance.

"Fogbank. I see one now. Cedarheart approves, DeathClan approves."

Fogbank hated how different the ceremonies for DeathClan were. She liked StarClan's better, what she hated most of all was being in DeathClan. She did not want to bore Cedarheart's kin. She even tought about not having kits at all, running into the ThunderPath and ending it all. Or Jumping into a Twoleg garden and letting a dog rip her to shreds. Darkstag and Inkshower comforted her though. The shared their fresh kill with her and helped her with finding the best places to hunt. She even tried Rat and toad, they tasted sweet and even better than a juicy rabbit she had a while ago. But, Cedarheart and DeathClan were in her mind and StarClan was not above them that night, but the stars gleamed over the other three clans. DeathClan was just darkness, even the moon was far away.


	29. The Bear

**Chapter #28 The Bear -**

Luxdove, being bored and all, started to wander away from the camp, looking at the sights of the forest with her twin sister, Flowerface. Luxdove soon came to a few Twoleg nests at the edge of the forest, there was a bright yellow sign put up, Flowerface eyed it closely.

"There is a black animal on it." She claimed.

"But what?"

"A big dog, I would guess... Maybe a... No it couldn't be."

"What?"

"A... A bear! Remember all those stories the elders told us of when we were kits, about the lions and tigers killing the almighty bears that would eat the fish from TigerClan, and kill the cubs in LynxClan."

"They are still alive?"

"Well they helped drive TigerClan, LionClan, LynxClan, and PumaClan from here, next to Twolegs and their fire sticks."

"Why didn't they kill bears?" Luxdove asked.

"They did and didn't, they wanted fur from the cats more than the bears, plus the bears were more threatning when shot because they had wooly pelts to help them and tough skin, while the clans were weak from battles and hunger, bears eat a lot then go to sleep for the winter."

"Oh, okay, I see why they are still around, do you think the bear will attack the camps or eat cats?"

"I hope not or it will have to see to us, dad, and Stormheart, plus the rest of the clan, and if we kill it, we can eat it because I'm hungry..."

"You are so weird." Luxdove sighed.

"But winter just started and I'm still hungry, and if there is a bear in the forest I know Stormheat and Ravenwing will be the first to go after it!"

"I miss Mom, Dewpaw, and Fogpaw!" Luxdove cried out.

"They will be okay... Maybe they are warriors. I know it's only been a day but Blackstar said they would be made into one of ShadowClan."

"If Cedarheart is as bad as they say, and ShadowClan is despirate. Fogpaw will be kitting by next winter."

"She wouldn't let any toms get near her."

"They don't care, they are all mouse-brained."

"Well let's get this food hom before StarClan eats it."

Darkstag and Inkshower met up together.

"Anything?" The african cat asked.

"Nope, I think we should just do whatever we want. There is a bear coming and if it kills any we need more kits, there are none now anyways. They all keep dying."

"A Bear could that be a sign?"

"I don't know. Let's get Fogbank and see what she thinks."

They padded across the clearing and tothe den where Fogbank, Dewsoot, Blackrose, and Crowfeather were sleeping. Inkshower tapped on her flank with his paw. She looked up imediatly, her blue eyes sparkled.

"Fogbank, would you like to take a walke with us?"

"Sure I can't sleep anyways..." She got up laziedly and wobbled out od the den. When she got balance she followed the two warriors out of the camp into the pine forest.

"Soo, why did we stop here?" She asked.

The last thing she remembered was Darkstag toppling her over and getting on top of her small body, holding her down by her neck and pushing her tail away.


	30. The Saving

**Chapter #29 The Saving -**

Fogbank awoke, blood covered the ground and sunlight streamed through the trees. Her lower body hurt a lot. She looked over herself and found she was wet and bloody, but no hurt. She licked herself clean and thought about the night before. Nothing came to mind so she got up slowly and walked around. When she got to the Thunderpath, the smell of cars was long gone, the air was fresh with Cedar, Elm, Oak, and Maple wood beginning to grown in the forests. A pool of clean water lied in front of her. She lapped up a couple drops and looked across the path. A cat was looking back.

"Brackenfur?"

A golden tom stepped out behind some bramble. Luxpaw and Flowerpaw were there too. So was Firestar.

"Fogpaw!"

The gray warrior bounded over and leaped at her sisters. Forgetting the pain she was in.

"Oh, Flowerpaw, Luxpaw, It hasn't been that long!"

"Actually, i's Luxdove and Flowerface."

"Did you get made into a warrior, too?"

"Yeah, I'm Fogbank and Dewpaw became Dewsoot, after Sootfur."

"Oh, Stormheart and Ravenwing are off right now."

"That's okay, as long as they are fine. Anyways, I hate it a ShadowClan. They don't follow StarClan anymore!"

"What do you mean?" Firestar asked.

"They follow DeathClan. The clan of Tigerstar, Brokentail, Darkstripe, Mudfur, & Cedarheart."

"Cearheart has been trying to get us to join. He gave us the power to never die."

"Cool!" Luxdove cheered.

"No, not cool."

"Not Cool."

"It's painful to think you can never die. To watch others die. You can feel emotional pain more than real pain."

"Well," Flowerface started, trying to change subject. "How's ShadowClan's cats?"

"I met some nice warriors. They have no kits, a couple elders, the apprentices are young. They have some food and they share, I guess they are okay."

"Oh, I thought they would be all over you. Being kin of Cedarheart, a ShadowClan cat could treat you with royalty. Lux here thought the toms would be all over you."

"I did not! Well, maybe, they could think of getting specail powers too by taking advantage of you."

"But don't let them, they could do something to you, something bad." Brakenfur spoke up.

"Okay, I wont let-- Wait a moment... I woke up in the woods today. Inkshower and Darkstag told me we were taking a walk but I woke up bloody and wet."

"Oh my! Do you think they mated with you?"

"Mated would be when two cats are in love, Flowerface. If they did it when she was out-of-it, it would be completely different."

Fogbank looked at her paws. Then looked up. They are my friends, I'll ask them."

"That's mouse-brained! They'll say they didn't do anything!" Luxdove pointed out.

"The I'll tell them their kits are on the way, with that they should at least admit it."

"I think that will work. Good-bye Fogbank we must go." Firestar said, turning around.

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

Her sisters took off after their leader. Brakenfur stayed behind. "If they did it I'll claw out their ears. Sorreltail and I have mated. It is about loving each other." Fogbank licked his cheek.

"Thanks."

She went back to the camp. Her old clan mates pretty much saved her for the day. Now it was time to deal with those two toms.


	31. The End For Now

**Chapter #30 The The End For Now -**

Two brown warriors lied down in their den. The moss was soft under there feet and the night was dark. Both of them looked alike, it was hard to tell them apart, except the fact that they had two different colored eyes. They looked sad and a lot older than they were. One of them sighed.

"Luxdove, I miss Fogbank, Blackrose, and Dewsoot..."

"I know, but they will come around, later. ShadowClan can't keep them forever."

"I guess so..."

"Flowerface, don't get so down. StarClan will help us out, I know they will..."

Stormheart licked his fur down. He looked to the sky. Currently, he was hunting, he caught a shrew and a small bird. It wasn't much of a mean this Leaf-Bare, but it could feed someone. Brackenfur and Flowerface told him about his sister and brother. Both were well, but weak. Stormheart sighed, his eyes pale and pointed at the ground.

"StarClan, may you hear my call. Fogbank will not have the kits of these, savages. If she does, make the fathers die in vain unless they can balance her happiness. If you don't... I will."

Blackrose kept her eyes to the ground. All of her kits were warriors, her mother is old and happy, and the world seemed brighter, but yet the world was dark in ShadowClan. I was even in daylight. Fogbank seemed very depressed lately, she wont talk to anyone, wont eat, wont sleep, and two toms keep trying to get her to respond, but it's like a ripple from a pond trying to awake a dead tadpole, I wouldn't work. And Ravenwing, she missed him the most. Crowfeather was a lame replacement for the love she has had since a kit, and her father's betrayal. It was too much to handle.

Dewsoot and Fogbank looked into the distance, their eyes looked on the moon, a large shadow passed over, a warrior.

"Umm, Fogbank, may I speak to you?"

Dewsoot looked at her and she slowly got up, eyes still in another land. She got out of the den and appeared in front of the warrior. Inkshower.

"May we talk? In private?"

She nodded slowly and they walked out of the camp. Until they came to a group of pine trees closed together to make a small shelter a very long way, Fogbank was so tired from all the walking that she rested on the ground, the savanna joined a bit away.

"I wanted to talk about what happened that night, you just stop, being 'alive'"

Fogbank's eyes were a pale blue, with red around. She murmured to herself.

"What?" Inkshower asked, sandy tail brushing over his nose.

"What did you do to me?" She yowled.

Taken aback, Inkshower turned his large ears down.

"Well?" The gray warrior asked.

"Okay it starts like this..." Inkshower began to explain the story of him and Darkstag wanting Cedarhearts 'blessing' so they 'mated' with Fogbank, but they knew she was to shy and kind, that Darkstag knocked her out. After they did the deed. They left her there so she wouldn't go looking for them too quickly. In there power of wanting kits of their own, they hurt Fogbank physically and mentally.

"I'm so sorry." He sighed.

Fogbank looked down. "So you wanted me pregnant, to have kits I can't care for, and mate with the ones I don't love!" She yelled.

"But, I... I love you..." He paused, "I wanted to mate with you, but not how Darkstag suggested, I think I'll never fit into Clan life because I have no kin, but you can help me adjust, with kits and a mate. You are the most beautiful cat I've ever seen. I've learned a lot about you too, How Smokeshade attacked you and you broke your leg, It's amazing that you healed so quickly! Your amazing."

Fogbank looked up, and purred with delight. If her mother, Crowfeather, or siblings found her alone with this ShadowClan warrior, they would rip his eyes out, but they probably would kill her for this, too: "I think I may like you too."

The savanna looked up and walked over to her, he was very tall and lied his long legs out in front of him. "Really?"

"Really." She licked the side of his face and he grinned, "I wouldn't mind having _your _kits."

He purred and edged closer to her until their flanks were touching, Fogbank raised her hindquarters and moved her tail to the side, Inkshower got on top of her and grabbed the scruff of her neck, so she wouldn't get loose. And then the mating began.

It only lasted a minute, and it felt weird for both of them, but Fogbank licked herself off, and they continued again, and again until Fogbank and Inkshower felt it was enough to get her pregnant.They continued to stayed in the small shelter, Fogbank rested while Inkshower got some moss, and a mouse to make it more like a home. They were quite far from ShadowClan now, about a mile to a humans point of view. Although, they were far, eyes gleamed from the shadows, the sky, and from a cold heart, ready to spill blood upon the pair, for in one humble cat's view, Cedarheart is dead and will remain dead. No more offspring of him will be born. They must die, innocent as they are. Scars gleaming, violet eyes beaming.


	32. Characters

**Characters:**

_**Note:** Chrie's characters through out the story (Characters By Erin Hunter). Not Labeled with clans and rank. Some cats are not mentioned. _

**Cedarheart:** Smoky gray, almost black, tom with amber eyes; Blackrose's father

**Mousefur: **Small dusky brown she-cat; Blackrose's mother

**Sootfur:** Light gray tom with amber eyes; Blackrose's mentor

**Blackrose:** _(Black-kit, Blackpaw)_ Skinny smoky gray, almost black, she-cat with violet eyes and scars on right side of face

**Ravenwing:** _(Ravenpaw)_ Sleek and skinny black cat with a tiny white dash on his chest and a white-tipped tail, green eyes; Blackrose's mate

**Crowfeather:** Dark gray, almost black tom, with blue eyes; Blackrose's half-brother

**Creampaw:** _(Creamkit)_ Light pale tan she-cat, with white boots, tail, and face; Blackrose's half-sister

**Fogbank:** _(Fogkit, Fogpaw)_ Small dark gray she-cat with lighter gray paws and face with usual blue eyes; Kit

**Dewsoot:** _(Dewkit, Dewpaw) _Skinny tom withpale gray coat with darker flecks and green eyes; Kit

**Stormheart:** _(Stormkit, Stormpaw_ Large sleek black tom with white specks and green eyes; Kit

**Flowerface:** _(Flowerkit, Flowerface)_Beautiful she-cat with brown pelt and yellow-orange eyes; Luxdove's twin; Kit

**Luxdove:** _(Luxkit, Luxpaw)_ Pretty brown she-cat with light gray eyes; Flowerface's twin; Kit

**Inkshower:** A young tan savannah, half serval/ half domesticated cat, pale green eyes; Fogbank's mate

**Darkstag:** A large and young dark brown warrior, with crystal blue eyes

**Fawnspots :** Small light brown queen with white spots on her back

**Cottonpaw:** Small long-haired white she-cat with large silver eyes

**Acornpaw:** Brown to black tom with amber eyes

**Buckpaw** : Large brown tom with yellow eyes

**Littleraccon:** _(Littlepaw)_ Small white she-cat with a light gray mask, and a gray, bushy tail

**Wrentail:** _(Wrenpaw) _Dark brown she-cat with a long tail, a tabby coat, and white face

**Smokeshade:**_(Smokepaw) _Dark gray tom with white paws, face, and tail with dark gray eyes

**Floodpelt :** _(Floodpaw)_ Light blue-gray she-cat with light blue eyes

**Barleyfoot:** _(Barley)_ Plump and old, black-and-white tom

**Whitefrost:** _(Whitepaw) _ White she-cat with green eyes

**Mooneye:** Large male short-eared owl with large yellow eyes

**Silkrain:** Pretty female barn owl

**Steelkit:** Small silver tom

**Darkpelt:** Elderly pitch black tom

**Shaggycoat:** Large male rat

**Fangbark:** Giant male rat

**Mintfoot:** White she-cat

_**Note: **I wrote this story after Moonrise came out. I've tried updating so don't be alarmed if you see:_

_**Whitepaw** as Whitefrost_

_**Spiderleg** as Spiderfang_

_**Leafpool** as Leafstone_

_Or **Squirrelflight** as Squirreltail_

_(I hate Squirrelflight's name!)_


End file.
